


Наперегонки

by Miauka77



Series: Собирая осколки [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miauka77/pseuds/Miauka77
Summary: Сиквел к "Дару памяти".Альбус Дамблдор собирает орден Феникса, а Северус Снейп неожиданно встречает в нем недавних знакомых. Сколько у Северуса времени до того, как ловушка захлопнется, и кто будет воевать на его стороне? Пре-снейпоблэк.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Character(s)
Series: Собирая осколки [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/248500





	1. Воскресший господин

**Author's Note:**

> "Наперегонки" - сиквел к "Дару памяти" и второй фик серии "Собирая осколки", в которой предусмотрены пять фиков, охватывающих промежуток с конца 1993 года по конец 1998 года. Действие фика "Наперегонки" хронологически происходит в конце четвертой-начале пятой книги. В конце всей серии ожидается ХЭ.  
> p.s. Дамблдор в этом цикле ни в коем случае не дамбигад.

_POV Северуса, 24-25 июня 1995 года_  
  
«Я ненавижу Блэка». 

Эта мысль накрывает меня, когда я выхожу из больничного крыла. 

Блэка или Альбуса, который унизил меня, заставив при всех пожать руку этой псине? Мне кажется, на моей руке все еще грязь от его лапы. Если вытереть ее об мантию, я потом возненавижу и мантию, и я выдыхаю, только спустившись к себе и подставив руку под кран.

Сначала руку, а потом и голову. 

Я ненавижу Блэка.

Нет, так не годится. Про Блэка сейчас вообще нельзя. Хотя, вероятно, я получил бы большое удовольствие, сдав его Лорду. 

Нельзя. Нельзя. 

И, разумеется, это не про Блэка, я и сам понимаю, что схватился за первую попавшуюся сильную эмоцию, чтобы заглушить совершенно другое – всепоглощающий страх. 

После того, как я выключил воду, в комнатах так тихо, что если упадет перо, это, наверное, прозвучит как раскат грома. Падаю на колени возле ванны, кладу голову на край, смутно осознавая, что он ледяной. И прислушиваюсь. Прислушиваюсь…

Может быть, я все еще надеюсь, что Альбус придет сюда. Попрощаться. Наплюет на все дела, в конце концов Поттер теперь в надежных руках и под контролем. А Фадж… у Альбуса с ним, вероятно, будет столько проблем, что получасом больше, получасом меньше…

Но нет. Ничего. 

Смотрю на метку. Она давно уже не жжет. Сначала – должно быть, в тот момент, когда Лорд возродился и вызывал всех, болело так, что искры из глаз летели. Желудок не выдержал, и я даже не успел ничего сказать Альбусу – пришлось бежать под трибуны. Тогда меня еще волновало, что кто-то увидит, сейчас уже нет. В конце концов, если наш план не сработает, через несколько часов я буду мертв, или превращусь в кусок изуродованной, вероятно, лишенной рассудка, плоти. Я знаю, как умеют пытать мои друзья. Не удивлюсь, если у Люциуса еще сохранились некоторые сваренные мной яды… 

Сейчас метка куда бледнее, чем ночью, если присматриваться, то можно заметить, как змея шевелит языком, но слабо. Что это означает? Что Лорд решил отдохнуть? Может быть, у него не так много сил после воскрешения? Но, судя по тому, что рассказал Поттер, вряд ли. Кроме того, у него под рукой теперь весь оставшийся на свободе ближний круг и Люциус. И Петтигрю. 

Люциус… Справится ли он, если?.. У нас было время, и я хорошо научил его закрывать мысли, но что если Лорд стал еще сильней? Если уж он во внетелесном виде так хорошо управлялся с тем, чтобы добиваться своих целей…

Резкий звук в гостиной заставляет меня замереть. Но потом я понимаю, что это всего лишь стрелка часов. А мне пора. Сколько бы я ни оттягивал момент, он все равно настанет. Кроме того, Альбус будет ждать. Чем раньше я вернусь… нет, чем раньше к нему поступят вести, тем лучше. 

В гостиной я понимаю, что меня трясет. Это неприемлемо. Здесь нужна полная сосредоточенность. Сажусь на диван и несколько минут размеренно дышу. Без преувеличений могу сказать, за последний год мои навыки владения собой значительно улучшились, а сейчас они нужны мне как никогда. Успокоительное применять нельзя. Оно может затормозить реакцию, тем более – на фоне испытанных эмоций. 

Продышавшись, я мысленно возвращаюсь в больничное крыло и начинаю перебирать их. Нет, надо еще раньше. К столкновению с Фаджем. Еще раньше – к моменту, когда выяснилось, что Грюм был не Грюм, а Крауч. К трибунам, когда после рвоты страх мешал дышать и я должен был идти к Альбусу и не мог. Он пришел сам, а я молча показал метку. 

Стоит вспомнить этот момент, как страх накатывает снова, хватает за горло – удушающая волна с ледяной крошкой. Пол под ногами шатается – падаю на диван, хватаюсь взглядом за предметы в комнате, наконец фокусируюсь на колдографиях на камине. Теперь их две, два озера. Вторую делал Ричард. Память цепляется за морозное утро, копыто, игриво разбивающее лед, хитрый черный глаз, косящий из-под белоснежной челки, ощущение гладкой, теплой шерсти под рукой. Запах апельсинов. И в спину скорее эхо, чем голос: «Просто доберись до воды». 

«Просто доберись до воды». Наколдовываю стакан с водой, подогреваю и жадно пью. Запоздало вспоминаю, что ничего не ел с самого утра. Но демон был прав – вода помогает. 

Вода помогает. Перекрываю камин и призываю на стол думоотвод. Вместит ли он все, что мне потребуется? Не хотелось бы идти еще и к Альбусу. Теперь уже нет. Я слишком сосредоточен, слишком занят тем, что должен сделать до того, как…

Впрочем, для оставшегося подойдут фиалы для зелий. Это медленнее, действительно, но теперь уже все поставлено на поток. Скидываю в чашу воспоминания одно за другим. По счастью, осталось убрать немногое, из последних недель. Об остальном я позаботился заранее - метка становилась все ярче. В тайнике в подземелье Слизерина – несколько сотен фиалов с воспоминаниями. Надо сказать, это было эффективным решением еще и в том плане, что, потускнев, некоторые события стали беспокоить куда меньше. 

Через несколько минут я ловлю себя на том, что любуюсь собственными действиями. Четкая фокусировка, точное движение палочкой. На все про все уходит не больше часа. Я и раньше был хорош в окклюменции, а теперь... Жаль, что не увидит Альбус. И тот, кто в сентябре прислал мне ту самую рукопись. 

Полусгоревшая книга с едва различимыми закорючками непонятного языка была завернута в какую-то ветошь. Чар на ней я не обнаружил никаких, зато пергамент оказался выделан из человеческой кожи. Ричард вовремя остановил меня от того, чтобы выяснить, с кого ее снимали и прижизненно ли. 

В конце концов мы установили язык - пехлеви, и я никогда еще так не мучился с переводом. Хорошо, что Ричард познакомил меня с нужным человеком и смог достать словари. 

Мы не знали даже автора – титульные страницы отсутствовали, и о подобном труде по окклюменции никто не слышал. Магических книг на пехлеви сохранилось всего несколько, и среди них не было научных, только переводы ритуалов зороастрийцев. 

Из всей книги удалось разобрать не больше четверти – то, что не уничтожил огонь, довершили крысы. Но и крохи расшифрованного приводили в трепет. Человек, написавший книгу, был великим магом. 

Вначале я думал, что подарок – дело рук Фелиппе, что может быть, рукопись была спасена из инквизиторского подвала, а в Испанию попала при арабском завоевании. Но Фелиппе, когда я все же рискнул с ним встретиться, выглядел убедительно удивленным, попросил перевод и на всякий случай посоветовал никому о книге не говорить. Потом мне в голову пришла мысль об Эрнесто, но в главе о карманах памяти было значительно больше того, что, судя по нашему короткому разговору, знал он сам, да и странно было бы предположить, что он мог бы расстаться с такой не просто дорогой – бесценной вещью ради врага семьи. 

Про карманы – в книге говорилось о том, как сформировать их искусственно, как наглухо заблокировать их, установив кодовое событие для запуска. Если я лишусь рассудка, и у меня будет хоть один шанс увидеть Альбуса, я, по идее, должен прийти в себя. 

Проверяю «линию обороны» и наконец приступаю к сортировке сегодняшнего. Ненависть к Блэку все еще сильна, и я вытряхиваю эпизод с ним в думоотвод, ненависть к Альбусу переродилась в обиду, довольно болезненную; чувство унижения все еще присутствует – отлично, это оставить и раздуть почти до невыносимости. Благодаря рукописи теперь мне даже не приходится создавать фальшивые воспоминания - я знаю, как увеличить эмоцию так, чтобы она затмила само событие. Натягиваю чувство унижения на весь эпизод в больничном крыле. Если Лорд сюда забредет, то, вероятно, обрадуется возможности помучить меня и останется доволен. 

А вот отвращение к Фаджу нельзя оставлять. В конце концов его глупость Лорду на руку. Но отвращение можно перенести на что-то другое, по ассоциациям. Например, на присутствовавших в сцене с Фаджем Альбуса или Поттера. Пожалуй, лучше на Поттера. Рукопись научила меня комбинировать эмоции с легкостью, но отвращение вместе с унижением – странное соседство. Та-а-ак, теперь нужна радость. И где же ее взять? Как назло, за последние месяцы не могу найти ни одного эпизода. На ум приходит только злорадство. Можно взять и его – дескать, это была эмоция «На, Альбус, выкуси», но все же она не кажется мне стабильной. А ведь я должен еще найти радость для момента, когда Поттер сказал, что Лорд вернулся. И это должна быть совсем другая радость. 

Что ж, придется… придется не только рисковать, но и, вероятно, пожертвовать лучшими воспоминаниями. Смогу ли я потом отделить приклеенные эмоции и вернуть их на прежнее место? И вообще – смогу ли я сам не запутаться в том, что чувствую к Лорду? Нет, нет, раньше я ведь делал то же, всего лишь другими способами и менее искусно. 

Приходится вернуть из думоотвода одно из озерных воспоминаний. На несколько мгновений моя рука застывает над чашей, и я издаю стон отчаяния от того, что мне не удается справиться с собой. Мне нужно хотя бы равнодушие, но в эти секунды я чувствую к Лорду холодную, вымораживающую все внутренности ненависть: так жаль отдавать ему тот чистый восторг, который я испытывал, сидя на спине водяного демона. Даже если мне удастся выжить, справиться со своей задачей и вернуться в Хогвартс, у меня может больше не быть никогда подобных минут. 

«Просто доберись до воды». 

Дышу и снова пью ровными глотками. Наконец мне удается справиться. Заглянув в мою голову, Лорд увидит очень много приятных эмоций для себя – счастье от его возвращения, глубокое отчаяние от гибели Крауча, досаду от того, что тот мне не доверился, ужасное расстройство от того, что Лорд доверился не мне, восхищение талантами Крауча и желание перещеголять его, как можно сильнее услужив Лорду. А также застарелые эмоции - мое безмерное горе после исчезновения Лорда, облегчение, родившееся от слов Альбуса по поводу того, что Лорд обязательно вернется, опять же отчаяние от того, что неуклюжему Квиррелу не удалось воплотить план Лорда до конца. Небольшое презрение к другим Пожирателям – к тем, кто не делал никаких попыток искать хозяина и способствовать его возвращению. 

Что ж, я готов. Проходя через разворошенный улей Хогвартса, я не испытываю никаких эмоций, кроме предвкушения поскорее увидеть своего господина. 

Сорок минут спустя в Малфой-мэноре я целую край его одеяния, нет – это не мантия, но что бы это ни было, я благодарен тому, что оно есть, потому что эти секунды дают мне возможность справиться с охватившим меня, вогнавшим в оцепенение ужасом. Новый лик Лорда еще безумнее, чем был прежний. Подавить такой сильный ужас невозможно, и Лорд без труда прочитал бы меня сейчас, но совет, почерпнутый из рукописи, спасает – я инстинктивно привношу в ужас тревогу, и Лорд, веля мне поднять голову, видит в моем разуме лишь опасение за его здоровье и бесконечный страх снова потерять его. 

Взгляд цепляется за веточку апельсинового дерева в вазе на камине.

«Доберись до воды», - некстати шепчет знакомый голос. Я отправляю его в карман памяти прежде, чем Лорд успевает уловить хоть что-то. Он перетряхивает мой разум воспоминание за воспоминанием, силясь отыскать малейший намек на фальшь. Минута тянется за минутой. Люциус, наблюдающий за нами в отдалении, становится все бледнее, будто из него капля за каплей выкачивают кровь. Солнечные зайчики, вспыхивающие в его волосах, придают его коже восковой, мертвый оттенок. 

От долгого стояния на них затекли колени. Я чувствую головную боль, от которой готовы вскипеть мозги, и поочередно все эмоции, на которые давит Лорд. Но разве я не предполагал этого? Предполагал… 

Наконец экзекуция кончается. Лорд кажется удовлетворенным. Он милостиво разрешает мне подняться, приглашает меня в кабинет Люциуса и пренебрежительным жестом велит тому подать напитки. Судя по этому, и по тому, как Люциус сжимает губы, он все еще не в чести. Дурак, что же ты нарываешься – тебя, по крайней мере, помиловали. А что будет со мной… я слишком хорошо знаю Лорда. 

Да, я полезен ему. Он явно дает мне это понять. Он находит мои доводы разумными. Ему просто необходим шпион в Хогвартсе, а также в ордене Феникса, который собрался возрождать Дамблдор. И еще – Лорд, он не любит портить собственные игрушки без надобности. Но, когда меня звали - я не пришел. 

И когда наконец через два выматывающих часа он отпускает меня, когда я смиренно благодарю его, поворачиваюсь спиной, иду к выходу и слышу мягкое: «Северус, ты же понимаешь, я не могу оставить это так?», когда первая волна заклятия врезается в меня, я чувствую почти облегчение. 

На четвертом круциатусе я перестаю считать.


	2. Демон моей мечты

_POV Северуса, 25-26 июня_

Запах приходит раньше, чем все остальное. Раньше, чем мое понимание, что он означает. Раньше, чем ко мне возвращается зрение. 

Темнота, пахнущая апельсинами. Потом ее перебивает морской бриз. И снова апельсины. 

И все. 

Больше ничего. 

Что вообще происходит?! 

В следующее мгновение я получаю ответ на этот вопрос – происходит ужасная боль во всем теле. Кто-то кричит страшным, хриплым, премерзким голосом, и тут же этот крик перекрывает испуганный вопль:   
\- Высшие демоны, ну сделайте же что-нибудь! 

И не менее испуганный голос ему отвечает:   
\- Я не могу! 

На этом моменте боль становится глуше, соединяется в моей голове с криком и я наконец осознаю, что кричу – я. 

\- Вот, релаксант начал действовать, - оправдывается второй голос. Ричард. 

Кто это? 

Кто это?!!

Не помню никакого Ричарда! 

Гигантским усилием воли давлю подступающую панику. Мне нужно подслушать. Я должен… 

\- Еще немного и должно стать лучше. Он сам его варил, - неуверенно продолжает тот. На этот раз голос кажется знакомым. 

Память подсовывает воспоминание о слизеринце-полукровке, с которым мы виделись последний раз еще задолго до падения Лорда. Но что он делает здесь? И «здесь» это где? И почему у него доступ к моим зельям?!

\- Сейчас он отойдет, и я дам ему еще обезболивающее и укрепляющее, - Ричард явно успокаивает объяснениями себя и других. 

\- А если?.. – взволнованный юношеский голос обрывается, и я узнаю в нем того, кто просил что-то сделать. Этот голос мне не знаком совершенно точно.

\- «А если» что?

\- Он боится, что Северус повредился разумом, - раздается внезапно надтреснутый старческий голос. – У моего племянника не слишком хорошо с выражением мыслей на вашем, человечьем, языке, ты же знаешь! – добавляет он чуть раздраженно. 

\- Нет, он не должен, - бормочет Ричард. Мерлин, он и вправду за меня волнуется! – Еще не должен. И не может же быть Лорд таким дураком, чтобы пытать своего шпиона до потери разума? - неуверенно спрашивает он. 

А. Вот в чем дело. Круцио. Да, я пошел к Лорду сообщить, как я рад его возвращению, и он пытал меня Круцио. Меня накрывает гордостью и теплотой от того, что Лорд сказал мне, что я нужен ему. И потом он сказал: «Что в тебе хорошего, Северус – мне не нужно объяснять тебе задание». Гордость становится сильнее. Я знаю и сам, что у Лорда нет никого, столь ценного, как я. Круцио – это пустяк. В конце концов, я действительно подвел его. Он должен был наказать… Нельзя, чтобы он терял авторитет. 

А вот что произошло дальше? Я пытался аппарировать к речке в поместье Люциуса. Но зачем? И кто эти люди вокруг меня?! И почему я пошел к ним вместо того, чтобы остаться там, неподалеку от Повелителя, возвращения которого я так ждал?! 

«На вашем, человечьем, языке…» Они что, домовики? Гоблины? 

\- Почему мы не можем его убить? – восклицает юноша. – Я хочу его убить! 

\- Потому что демоны воздуха нам никогда не будут помогать, ты же знаешь, - устало объясняет старик. – Они помогут ему, а не нам. 

\- Ты мне этого не говорил, - вступает Ричард. 

\- А ты ко мне не разговаривать приходишь, - ухмыляется старик. 

Он… На что это он намекает? На секс, что ли? У Ричарда секс со стариком-гоблином… Ну что ж, я рад за него, но восстановить картину происходящего эта пикантная подробность не помогает. 

\- Снейп, ты меня слышишь? – голос Ричарда оказывается совсем близко. 

Я дергаюсь. 

\- Ага! – торжествующе вопит Ричард. - Все он слышит, только шпионит, зараза. – Он снова наклоняется: - Скажи что-нибудь!

\- А что сказать?

\- Вот. Слава аллаху, никакого сумасшествия! Я же говорил, что все будет в порядке! Еще немного и зрение тоже придет в норму. У него иногда бывает такая реакция на воздействие чужой магией. Я же говорил!

\- Ну, мало ли что ты говорил, - на мои волосы ложится нежная рука, судя по звуку, мальчишка-гоблин наклоняется надо мной. Запах апельсинов бьет в нос. И не только апельсинов. 

Запах тела?? 

Он что, голый?!!

И в этот момент я вспоминаю все. До чего же мы все-таки живем инстинктами, примитивные существа! Но глубокий стыд по этому поводу, которым меня грозит вот-вот накрыть, я прочувствую когда-нибудь потом. Сейчас подавляю его, лишь отметив, что тело, его реакции, вывели меня из состояния «Северус, глубоко привязанный к Лорду», быстрее, чем все остальное. Это поможет в будущем. С Альбусом у меня связано всего два кодовых события для возвращения в реальность, а с текущим любовником, похоже, куда больше. Память сформировала их сама собой. 

Ощупываю поверхность под собой. Вот теперь чувствуется и запах водорослей, и еще много запахов... гхм… всякого. Я лежу на матрасе, сплетенном из водорослей, в пещере на берегу озера, того самого, что находится неподалеку от туннеля Мерлина. На матрасе, который так часто был моим любовным ложем в этот год. 

\- Цитрон? – спрашиваю неуверенно. В конце концов он действительно никогда не разговаривал при мне. Урчащие, клокочущие звуки удовольствия во время секса не в счет. 

\- А кто же еще? – я чувствую его руку на волосах и его испуг. 

И, надо признаться, я и сам порядком напуган. 

\- Рик, - говорю, - нам надо придумать стратегию вывода меня из преданности Лорду, если я в следующий раз не смогу сам. Я не помнил тебя, и я по голосам принял Цитрона и Марина за гоблинов. Незнакомых гоблинов. 

Признание дается мне нелегко, но лучше им знать, с чем мы имеем дело. Мало ли, насколько срочно Лорд меня вызовет в следующий раз. И сколько у меня будет времени, чтобы распихать новые воспоминания по «карманам». Старые, уже побывавшие там, как говорилось в книге, должно быть отправить туда легко. 

\- Гоблинов?! Ну ты даешь! Пффффф, гоблинов! – Цитрону явно весело. 

Как всякий представитель древней расы, он тот еще расист. А ведь между водяными демонами и гоблинами, кажется, и вправду есть родство. После того как я завел кельпи, ну или после того, как он завел меня, я прочитал про них все, что смог найти. 

\- Гоблинов!

Запах апельсинов становится слабее, зато в глубине пещеры слышится топот копыт. Похоже, разошелся не на шутку. Становится тоскливо – через несколько минут ему придется вернуться в озеро, такое количество энергии кельпи не могут сбрасывать на земле. Потом, вымотавшись, он заснет на дне озера, и я его не увижу до следующего раза. А следующий раз с новыми событиями может настать нескоро. Между тем, связь водяного демона с магом воды штука непростая и здорово влияет на настроение нас обоих. Если бы я знал, во что вляпаюсь, когда приручал его… С другой стороны, все случилось само собой, и вряд ли у меня был выбор. Как и у него. Глупому, молодому кельпи трудно устоять даже перед магглом, а уж перед сильным волшебником, да еще проявляющим воду… 

Наша связь же совсем особенная. Я и назвал-то его только в четвертый раз, когда он картинками в моей голове показывал, что ему нравится из жизни людей, и я увидел, насколько он любит цитрусовые. 

\- Нууу, разбушевался! – Марину, его дяде, который, кстати, в человеческом обличье совсем не старик, а вполне себе мужчина в расцвете лет, это тоже не нравится. Ему вообще многое не нравится. Хотя он тоже довольно юн по меркам кельпи – Марину не больше двух тысяч лет, но он самый старший из кельпи, живущих в этой части Ирландии, глава общины, так сказать. Он несет ответственность за всех своих подопечных, а с Цитроном, мало того, что у него самая близкая родственная связь, так тот еще периодически подкидывает поводы для беспокойства. 

Связь кельпи с наездником может разорвать только смерть. Именно поэтому они порой так жестоко убивают их, стоит им освободиться от подчинения хоть на несколько мгновений. Но это не обязательное условие. Если кельпи и наездник пришлись друг другу по сердцу (в том случае, если оно у водяных демонов, конечно, есть), то кельпи всячески оберегает предмет своего интереса и такая связь длится, пока не умрет смертный. Кельпи же может настолько сильно оплакивать своего партнера, что сам рискует умереть. 

Похоже, сотню-другую лет назад, когда Цитрон был совсем юным, с ним такое едва не случилось. Во всяком случае Марин открытым текстом намекал на это. С тех пор он следует за племянником почти неотступно. Берилл приручала Цитрона для меня, но Марин пришел к Ричарду и принял связь добровольно. Попросил о ней. 

Не то чтобы это давало мне много преимуществ. Хороший, совершенно по-особенному чувствующийся благодаря одинаковой стихийной магии секс, зарядка от катания на спине кельпи в озере и над озером, но и на настроение начинает влиять, стоит сбиться графику, и Лорда убить все это мне никак не поможет. Ричард, когда еще сам не вляпался, ругал меня на чем свет стоит, когда до него дошло, что я закрепил нашу связь сексом, но для меня происходящее было настолько нереальным, что я был в полной уверенности, что сплю. Потом я узнал, что это тоже часть магии водяных демонов, их способ приручать. Да и по большому счету, на фоне всего происходящего в моей жизни плохого в этом ничего нет. Счастлив я, согласно договору с судьбой, никогда не буду, умереть мне предстоит совсем скоро, через несколько лет – дата 2 мая 1998 года теперь неотступно преследует меня во снах. Почему бы не насладиться тем, что выпало, раз оно выпало? 

Стыд, в конце концов, всегда можно подавить. И чувство вины, которое порой возникает, когда Марин смотрит на меня. Я никому из них не говорил про второе мая, но я уверен, что он что-то такое чувствует. Уверен, что будь он в состоянии, он с удовольствием закусил бы мной, но кельпи не могут трогать чужих наездников, только, в особых случаях, служить им. И в конце концов я не виноват, что Цитрон так вляпался. Что он так похож на меня… 

Мои сентиментальные рассуждения прерываются шумом. Топот копыт становится каким-то совсем уж беспорядочным и бешеным, и Марин начинает ругаться на чем свет стоит. Не на человечьем – пещеру заполняет клокотание и бурление, похожее на звуки прибоя в бурю. Но племянник его не слушает. 

\- Цитрон, угомонись, - говорю. 

Пещера большая, но он же так скачет, что вполне может удариться головой о потолок… 

Он утихает и возвращается ко мне. Нос утыкается в шею и меня окутывает волной пахнущих апельсином волос – я сам сделал это украшение для его гривы еще в первый месяц знакомства: законсервировал кусочки апельсиновой корки и их аромат, нанизал на шнурки и заплел несколько косичек с левой стороны (он просил «со стороны сердца»). Интересно, он совсем превратился или наполовину превратился? Я поднимаю руку, чтобы погладить его по голой спине и она под моей рукой становится лошадиной. Нет, его сейчас не удержать. Раздается короткое радостное ржание, и Цитрон уносится к выходу из пещеры. 

\- Глупый мальчишка, - сокрушенно говорит Марин. 

\- Я тебя сегодня утешу, - ухмыляется Ричард. 

\- Большое от вас, смертных, утешение, - сердится его приятель. 

\- Если я соберусь умирать, я найду кого-нибудь на замену. – У Ричарда явно отлегло от сердца. Он подбирается ко мне, и я слышу, как из склянки с зельем вылетает пробка, а потом чувствую запах обезболивающего. – Как ты? 

Прислушиваюсь к себе:   
\- Удовлетворительно. Могло быть намного хуже. Лорд, по-моему, окончательно сошел с ума. 

Внезапно я начинаю подробно рассказывать обо всем, что случилось в Малфой-мэноре. Ненавижу это побочное действие релаксанта. Надо будет попробовать убрать из зелья один компонент… С другой стороны, Ричард мой вассал, а уж кому Марину обо мне рассказывать… 

\- Не он убьет тебя, - неожиданно изрекает Марин. 

Ошеломленные, мы заговариваем не сразу. 

\- То есть кто-то убьет? – переспрашивает Ричард. 

\- Это мне неизвестно. 

\- Тоже мне прорицатель! – Ричард сердится. – Снейпа я и сам могу убить, если Лорд сведет его с ума. 

Да, было дело, отдавал я такой приказ. Любой ценой доставить меня к Альбусу, а если не получиться воскресить мой разум – убить. 

\- Альбус. Мне нужен Альбус! – вспоминаю я. – Как давно я здесь? 

\- Около часа. Мы пошлем ему феникса, чтоб подождал. Пей давай. 

Привычная горечь обезболивающего заполняет рот.

\- Нам надо наладить систему сообщений через демонов в вашем озере, - говорит Марин. 

\- Мерлин упаси! 

Почему-то первое, что представляется – это Альбус, сидящий на спине кельпи. Этот-то уж точно воспользуется искушением завести связь. Ну нет уж, больше никаких связей. Прошлая слишком дорого мне обошлась. 

\- В Хогвартсе должны быть колодцы. Пойду разузнаю получше, - игнорирует меня Марин. 

\- Ну нет уж. Разузнаешь ты завтра, на неделе, потом, - непререкаемым тоном говорит Ричард. 

Когда я через несколько часов выныриваю из сна и обнаруживаю, что зрение прояснилось, первое, во что упирается мой взгляд – бешено рычащее сплетение голых тел. Набросили-таки на меня сонные чары, уроды! А ведь Марин легко меня мог перенести домой к Ричарду – река, впадающая в озеро, пролегает довольно близко от дома, а там и до колодца всего ничего. 

Кельпи перемещаются не только по воде, но и по водному бассейну в принципе. Единственное – вода должна быть без соли. Кельпи не просто водяной демон, это демон пресной воды. И с морскими демонами они тоже не ладят. Как уж кельпи пересекают пролив между Британией и Ирландией… Впрочем, аппарация между нашими двумя странами тоже не считается международной. 

Интересно, морские демоны тоже такие похотливые? И вообще все кельпи такие похотливые или это мне так повезло? 

Не удивлюсь, если сообщение Альбусу они тоже не отправили. Ричарду в последнее время, особенно по возвращении с востока, совсем башню снесло. 

Нахожу в мантии еще обезболивающее и, выпив, с трудом выползаю из пещеры, жадно глотая теплый июньский воздух. За деревьями садится солнце. На берегу, поджав босые ноги по-турецки, сидит Берилл и плетет сеть – это ее новая идея: приручить русалку. 

\- Северус?! – вскакивает, выхватывая палочку. – Мерлин, что с тобой?! 

\- Так ты еще не слышала о возвращении Темного Лорда? – усмехаюсь я. Сохранить позу не выходит: стоит мне сделать шаг, как я со стоном обрушиваюсь на песок. Приходится перетерпеть диагностику. 

\- Как ты только добрался сюда в таком состоянии? 

\- Марин перенес от поместья Люциуса. 

О моих отношениях с водяными демонами она знает. Не знает только, какова их природа и что командую Марином вовсе не я. 

\- Я вижу, что ты уже принял релаксант и обезболивающее, но тебе необходим покой. Где же, черт побери, носит Ричарда?! У меня совсем нет времени. Если я буду левитировать тебя всю дорогу до дома, я опоздаю на ночное дежурство! Вызови Марина и прикажи ему доставить тебя до колодца. 

\- Он спит, - вру я, мысленно умоляя Ричарда, чтобы не смел сейчас вываливать вместе с Марином из пещеры. Берилл не знает о ее существовании, и из-за чар водяных демонов никому другому из смертных, кроме нас с Ричардом, в нее нет доступа. – А когда демоны спят, ты же знаешь, их невозможно дозваться. 

С нечитаемым лицом Берилл переводит меня в горизонтальное положение. В дом Ричарда, точнее, в свою комнату в доме Ричарда, я попадаю наиболее унизительным способом. 

\- Кто там? – раздается из гостиной слабый голос Джейн, когда Берилл переносит меня по лестнице. 

\- Снейп. - Она делает слишком торопливое движение рукой и меня ударяет о стену. 

\- Отпусти! – Еще удар и я не сдерживаю ругательств. 

\- Ну нет уж, по лестнице ты у меня подниматься в таком состоянии не будешь! – Берилл водворяет меня на постель почти с яростью, и с такой же яростью заклинаниями переодевает меня. – И если этот козел сегодня вернется, так и передай ему, что он козел! - Хлопнув дверью так, что с косяка отлетают щепки, Берилл выбегает из комнаты. 

Да, семейное счастье во всей красе. 

И это ведь именно со связи Ричарда с Марином все испортилось. На него она действует куда сильнее, чем связь с Цитроном на меня. И если бы Ричард только семейными обязанностями стал пренебрегать, но ведь он даже заказы стал брать реже раза в три. И люди стали от него уходить, чего раньше никогда не было. С редкими ингредиентами, которые он мне поставлял, теперь тоже бывают перебои. Для некоторых мне даже пришлось завести другого поставщика. И, конечно, я пробовал ему приказывать, поскольку остаюсь его сюзереном, вот только привело это только к тому, что да, он постарался выполнить заказы, однако в обоих случаях рассеянность, с которой он их выполнял, поставила его под удар. После того, как он второй раз появился на месте нашей встречи весь в крови, своей и чужой, я решил, что пусть уж делает только то, что хочет сам. У них с Марином был свой график и, похоже, лучше было в него не вмешиваться. 

В конце концов в начале марта Ричард попробовал открепиться от связи сам, потому и отправился, как я его ни отговаривал, с какой-то сложной миссией на восток, и первые пару недель после возвращения казался вполне адекватным, а потом они с Марином снова стали трахаться как кролики. И я когда-то еще беспокоился о его связи с Анабеллой! 

У нас с Цитроном совсем другой график – вне каникул я бываю здесь раз в неделю. Не только для того, чтобы увидеться с ним, но и ради Джейн. С тех пор, как мы еще прошлым летом установили, что ей отчего-то делается в моем присутствии лучше, а моей силы при этом не убывает. Не то чтобы это сильно помогло, но все же теперь она иногда даже ходит сама. Не по лестницам, конечно, но из комнаты в комнату или немного в саду. Причем, чтобы придать ей бодрости, хватает и пары часов моего присутствия в доме, так что все остальное время я трачу… на прогулки. 

Кстати, если я бываю здесь чаще, это никак не сбивает наш с Цитроном график, а вот стоило мне пропустить в прошлом сентябре день из-за массовой варки в выходной противопростудных зелий, как я ощутил такую тоску, что к концу вечера уже несколько раз подумал о самоубийстве. И с каждым днем она только нарастала, до такой степени, что в среду мне пришлось отпрашиваться. 

Ричард с Марином, кстати, встречаются в самых разных местах, для них это проще, но Цитрон слишком молод, он не может перемещаться по всем Британским островам, как Марин, и даже в гости в соседнее озеро может отправиться только на короткое время. Ему нравится играть с кельпи, живущими там, но пребывание вдалеке от собственного озера забирает у него силу. И Марин, например, мог бы не одни сутки провести без воды. Цитрон проживет без нее пару часов. 

Именно столько мне требуется, чтобы окончательно проголодаться. В другое бы время мне было все равно, но сейчас требуется прийти в себя и вернуться в школу как можно скорее. Мантия с палочкой улетела в гардероб, вне зоны досягаемости, а для беспалочковой магии я сейчас слишком слаб. Пытаюсь встать, но действие зелий уже закончилось, зато начался так называемый «эффект второй волны». Стоит мне сделать шаг, как ноги подгибаются – я падаю на пол, больно ударяясь о пол коленями и головой о стул. И, что хуже всего, так и лежу. У меня не получается даже ползти до гардероба – я совершенно вымотан. 

Но долго мучиться не приходится. Внезапно дверь распахивается. 

\- Тебя совершенно нельзя оставить одного, Снейп, - говорит Джейн. Судя по шагам и одышке, подъем дался ей нелегко. Однако она меня поднимает и опускает на постель с помощью магии, левитирует ко мне мантию, и на столик рядом с кроватью поднос с горшочком с бульоном и тарелкой с ломтями хлеба и мяса. Одновременно. Уже одно это показывает, какой сильной и умелой волшебницей она была, когда была в силе - заставить палочку выполнять два действия одновременно… я слышал о магах, способных на это, но никогда их не видел. На помощь мне, однако, у нее уходят все силы. – Кажется, я теперь твоя заложница, - усмехается она, опускаясь в продавленное кресло перед камином, излюбленное место Ричарда. 

Стараясь не подавиться из-за спазмов, торопливо вливаю в себя остывший бульон, и извлекаю из кармана мантии релаксант. На то, чтобы зажечь камин, меня бы хватило, но для этого надо сначала призвать дрова. В итоге зажигаю огарок свечи на подоконнике. Джейн продлевает ей жизнь, трансфигурируя щепку во второй фитиль. 

\- Он ведь изменяет ей? – спрашивает она, когда меня наконец отпускает. – Она хотя бы того стоит? 

\- Нет, не стоит, - отвечаю. – Берилл знает? 

\- Нет. Он скоро умрет, - говорит Джейн. 

\- Ты видишь это из-за того, что наполовину по ту сторону? 

\- Просто знаю. 

\- Ты знаешь это, как то, что нет никаких других вариантов? 

\- Да. 

Я закрываю глаза. 

\- Я знаю, что это необходимое условие, - поясняет Джейн. - Его смерть. И моя смерть. 

\- Условие? 

\- Не спрашивай, для чего. 

\- Но ты знаешь? 

\- Нет, не знаю. Просто чувствую, что это необходимо. Снейп, Берилл не должна знать, что он ей изменял. 

\- Она не узнает, - заверяю я. 

И внезапно начинаю рассказывать ей про свое второе мая, все видение в мельчайших подробностях. Когда я дохожу до графа де Валадареса, Джейн вздрагивает. 

\- Все, Снейп, ты меня утомил, - внезапно говорит она. – Я хочу спать. 

Когда я просыпаюсь в районе следующего утра, ее в комнате, конечно, нет. Зато Берилл натащила всяческих лекарств и через полчаса еще приходит Хенрик. С его помощью мне удается встать на ноги и попасть в Хогвартс уже к вечеру. 

Конечно же, Альбус не получал никаких известий. Он действительно не знал, что со мной, до того как Хенрик приводит меня к нему в кабинет. Альбус кидается ко мне и хватает меня за руки, вглядываясь в мое лицо с такой тревогой, что это, пожалуй, искупает все неудобства круциатуса. Ну, почти. 

Когда Хенрик исчезает за дверью кабинета, Альбус с полувздохом-полустоном опускается на ступеньку и прикрывает глаза. Я вдруг понимаю, что он совсем не спал. Опускаюсь рядом. Надо, наверное, сказать ему что-нибудь по случаю, но я не могу. Мой доклад он слушает молча, прерывает только раз, прося подробнее описать новую внешность Лорда, но я вместо этого просто отправляю ему картинку. Это почему-то получается само собой, даже не надо смотреть на него. 

Когда я заканчиваю, опуская некоторые подробности относительно процесса моего исцеления, Альбус кивает и молчит еще минут десять. Потом говорит вдруг, все также с полуприкрытыми глазами:   
\- Я думал, что ты погиб. 

И опять молчит. 

А потом вдруг заговаривает без всякого перехода:   
\- Министерство, к сожалению, собирается всячески замалчивать возвращение Тома. Я бы с радостью дал тебе отдохнуть, но мы не можем медлить. Первое собрание Ордена Феникса сегодня, и крайне необходимо, чтобы ты на нем присутствовал. Мы собираемся в доме Сириуса. 

«Час от часу не легче». Я догадывался, что орден он созовет без промедления, и мы уже обговаривали мое в нем пребывание, но вот то, что принимать нас будет Блэк... 

\- Северус… - Альбус смотрит на меня так устало, что я только качаю головой. – Боюсь, это еще не все неудобства для тебя. Ты встретишь там старого знакомого и боюсь, что его присутствие будет для тебя не слишком приятно… 

За секунду в моей голове проносится целое море вариантов. Альбусов прошлогодний любовник, Рэндалл, Петтигрю… Ну, не стал бы Альбус предупреждать меня из-за Люпина или Грюма, тем более я так и так знал, что они в составе ордена?.. 

Но к имени, которое слетает с губ Альбуса, я оказываюсь совсем не готов. Потому что это имя – «Ромулу».


	3. Ценный ингредиент

_26 июня 1995 года_

В тот июньский вечер лирутка летала по всей лаборатории дедушкиного дома в Толедо. 

\- Нет, ну каков урод, а?! – говорила Эухения Виктория, кромсая несчастное растение с такой яростью, что даже мертвые и уже подсохшие стебли пытались уползти или на худой конец съежиться. – Чтобы я когда-нибудь еще пошла хоть на одно их дебильное собрание!..

\- Хен, - с улыбкой попытался вставить Эухенио, который наблюдал за ней от соседнего стола, спокойно помешивая в маленьком котле закипающую бурую жижу, - такими темпами твое умиротворяющее зелье сделается зельем, пробуждающим желание убивать. 

Полина Инесса, сидевшая с книгой спиной к ним на диване, стоявшем все на том же месте - посреди лаборатории, хихикнула. 

Эухения Виктория бросила на сестру, как ей казалось, уничтожающий взгляд. 

\- Нет, ты не понимаешь! – вновь обратилась она к брату. - Я хотела с ним встретиться три года! Три года! И эта мразь мне говорит: «Помню, помню ваши внезапные работы в «Вестнике зельеварения». Ваш покойный учитель, должно быть, был исключительной щедрости человек. К тому же привлекательность молодости недооценивать не стоит». Я настолько обалдела, что даже сначала не поверила. Пришлось у мамы думосбор просить, чтобы убедиться! 

\- По-своему, с высоты того, что я за эти полтора года выучил о мире зельеваров, я его понимаю, - оторвавшись от котла, Эухенио стащил с золотистых волос резинку и заново сделал хвост. Он был все еще тем же некрасивым, тощим лягушонком, что и год назад, но в его голосе звучала уверенность. – Ты ему три раза делала предложение о совместной работе, а потом отзывала. Значит, ты чего-то боишься. 

\- Да не боюсь я его! 

\- Но он-то об этом не знает! Кроме того, волшебники, которые достигают взрослого уровня к нашему возрасту, встречаются нечасто. Сравнивая с какой-нибудь среднестатистической подготовкой ученика какого там?.. пятого? Шестого курса? Не помню, на каком курсе в Хогвартсе должно исполняться шестнадцать… Мне бы тоже легче было поверить, что что-то тут не так. 

\- Но не настолько же, чтобы обвинять меня в том, что умирающий учитель разрешил мне поставить подпись под его работами за то, что я с ним спала! Во-первых, это гнусно не только по отношению ко мне, но и к Джафару.

\- Ну, это, конечно, сильно притянуто за уши, но ведь до Джафара ты в международных журналах не печаталась. А в традиционном ученичестве плата сексом считалась чем-то нормальным.

\- В Средние века, ага. 

\- Справедливости ради, впрямую он тебя не обвинял, - вставила Полина Инесса. – И вообще это понятно только печатающимся зельеварам, так что все равно никто ничего не понял. Я вот тоже не поняла. 

\- Все всё отлично поняли! Иначе с чего Сириус за меня заступился? 

\- Да, Сириус показал себя молодцом, - улыбнулась Полина Инесса. 

Эухения Виктория тоже улыбнулась, вспоминая, как он смотрел на нее и что он сделал. К сожалению, она сама сидела на диванчике, зажатая между Полиной Инессой и Максом, да и настолько не сразу поняла, что Снейп имел в виду, что, когда поняла, пощечину было давать уже поздно. Она могла, конечно, сделать с помощью беспалочковой магии и это, и кое-что похуже, но все мы крепки лестничным умом. Зато Сириус, стоявший вполоборота между ними и Снейпом, подмигнул ей, взметнул рукой, будто хотел откинуть назад свою роскошную шевелюру, и в это время голова Снейпа мотнулась и он схватился за щеку, словно получил затрещину; он отшатнулся, ударившись спиной о косяк, затем выхватил палочку, и, встав в боевую стойку, зарычал: «Очень смешно, Блэк!»

И это и вправду было смешно. А Сириус потом тихонько сказал ей, когда они оказались вдвоем на кухне, чтоб она не обращала на Снейпа внимания, что Снейп всего лишь носатый урод, которого никто не любит и который от этого гадит всем, кому только может. Просто… обида все равно была слишком сильной. Читать работы, такие блестящие и такие новые и отличающиеся, участвовать с ним на пару в дискуссиях, настолько остроумных… предвкушать настоящую, взрослую, работу с ним, теперь, когда она могла наконец вернуться к зельеварению и заняться тем, что любила больше всего на свете, а не ненавистными цифрами… И получить вот это! 

Стычка Сириуса со Снейпом оборвалась, потому что в комнату вдруг ввалились еще волшебники, но Снейп потом успел проехаться еще и по Ромулу, и, кажется, не один раз. В первый он сказал что-то про «выдающийся вклад архитекторов в боевую магию», а во второй Эухения не расслышала – Сириус отвлекал ее. 

\- Снейп еще Дамблдору, - вспомнила Полина Инесса, - когда они уходили, сказал что-то в духе, что в этот день много удивительного, но самое удивительное, что в Испании, похоже, каждая малолетка без образования допускается к работе в аврорат без сдачи экзаменов. 

\- Во дает! Так обсирать это надо уметь, - восхитился Эухенио. – Похоже, чувак крепко обижен на жизнь. 

Эухения Виктория покачала головой:   
\- Упаси нас Черная Мадонна от подобных мудаков. Во всяком случае, я ни на одно собрание больше не пойду. 

По правде говоря, она была так расстроена, с учетом того, что это был всего второй день после возвращения в Испанию, что на несколько мгновений ей захотелось удрать обратно в ненавистную Аргентину. Полина Инесса заманивала ее на собрание под предлогом обогатиться новым опытом, Макс говорил: «Ну прикольно же, мы в тайном ордене», но единственная причина, по которой Эухения Виктория туда пошла – было желание видеть Снейпа. Тем большей дурой чувствовала она себя теперь. 

Наивной дурой. Она так долго – целый год – пыталась забыть то, что провернул с ней Гжегож, пыталась отмыться от этой грязи, от стыда, который составлял суть ее жизни после его побега, но ничего не вышло. В Аргентине она была богатой наследницей, от решения которой зависела судьба активов, с ней обращались с уважением и как со взрослой, и она действительно во многих смыслах повзрослела, и из зеркала на нее смотрела невысокая, да, слишком юная, но уже уверенная в себе женщина. Но с чего она решила, что те же правила будут действовать и здесь? 

Когда их пригласили в Орден, всей семьей, и мать сказала, что зелий для Ордена понадобится много… А ведь в некоторых испанских семьях 16 лет это уже совершеннолетие… Эухения поняла, что плачет, только тогда, когда Эухенио внезапно оттащил ее от стола. 

\- А вот лирутка, политая слезами, в зелье - это полный, извиняюсь, пиздец, - пробормотал он, доставая платок и тщательно вытирая Эухении сначала левый глаз, а затем правый. 

\- А что она делает, если не секрет? – подала голос Полина Инесса. 

\- Заставляет мага сочинять дрянные стишки о том, в кого он влюблен, и заливаться от них слезами, - вздохнула Эухения Виктория. - И да, уже поздно, ценный ингредиент я испортила. Прости, братец. 

Она занесла руку с палочкой над лируткой, но Эухенио перехватил ее руку. 

\- Снейп, говоришь? Мерзавец, говоришь? И собрания Ордена в доме Сириуса? – спросил он. 

Полина Инесса прыснула.


	4. Как следует отдохнуть по-снейповски

_POV Северуса, 27 июня 1995 года_

Утро застает меня… Судя по ощущениям, странно, что оно вообще меня где-то застает. А судя по темноте, которая нарушается тусклыми отблесками еле живого пламени в камине, оно и не то чтобы утро. 

\- Мерзко? – спрашивает Карл Марек, протягивая мне кубок с дымящимся антипохмельным. 

Полулежу в кресле около огня в холле замка Рабштейн.

\- Могли быть варианты? – спрашиваю. 

Карл призывает скамеечку для ног и опускается на нее со вздохом:   
\- Давайте вы не будете в ближайшие дни попадаться на глаза Хенрику, а, Северус? 

\- С превеликим удовольствием, граф. 

Алкоголь после антикруциатусных это ноу-хау, надо сказать. Впрочем, в каком состоянии я здесь объявился после… гхм… «собрания»… Я бы и сам решил, что такого гостя – только поить. Не то чтобы мы с хозяином Рабштейна на короткой ноге. Я такого, если честно, даже представить себе не могу. 

Нет, я, конечно, бывал здесь за последний год неоднократно и даже гостил несколько дней подряд, и очень хорошо понимаю, почему Хенрик меня вчера сюда отправил. Официальная версия звучала: «Загружен сам, и кто еще может заменить меня лучше» и «хочу хотя бы день быть уверенным, что с вами все в порядке», а неофициальная могла бы звучать: «Я обхаживаю вас для ритуала, про который и сам не понимаю, что это вообще такое, светломагический он или темномагический, и не разнесет ли по его итогу полстраны, и кто, как не Карл, с умом, богатствами и знатностью, сможет вас искуснее уговорить принять в нем участие». 

Энтузиасты нашлись. 

Карл на самом деле не так топорно действует, как Хенрик. Денег он мне, к его чести, пока не предлагал. Да и ничего не предлагал, по большому счету, кроме удовлетворения любопытства. И самое смешное, что Хенрик, понятное дело, хочет восстановить философский камень как целитель, а вот Карлу, хотя он тоже светило медицины, это, похоже, ни за каким боггартом не сдалось. Участвует он в этом всём, скорее, потому, что если он не будет участвовать, то все равно все сделают без него. Проконтролировать хочет, так сказать. 

Я, со своей стороны, не говорю ни да, ни нет. Альбус вряд ли хотел бы, чтоб камень был восстановлен, но если он будет восстановлен и об этом никто не узнает, это, пожалуй, не так плохо. В общем, Альбусу я ничего не говорю, просто пока наблюдаю за происходящим. И так мы танцуем с Хенриком и Карлом эти танцы уже год, проводя время в небезынтересных беседах, и все тянем и тянем кота за хвост, хотя до первой возможной даты ритуала рукой подать. При этом Мастера, который все это затеял, я до сих пор в глаза не видел. Знаю только, что он светлый маг, необыкновенно сильный, хотя и не уровня Альбуса и не знаю, моего ли, проявляет воздух и воду, в прошлом глава некоего ордена, а также из тех личностей, с кем хотя бы раз в жизни непременно нужно пообщаться. В чем его интерес к камню, я понятия не имею, а в бескорыстность намерений в целом давно не верю, но Карл мне обещал устроить с ним встречу, так что есть надежда, что разберусь. 

Не то чтобы я не зашел немного дальше, чем мне могло быть позволено. Если Карл и имеет какое-то представление о легиллименции и окклюменции, защищать разум ему до сих пор, видимо, не было никакой необходимости. Наглеть, однако, я не стал. Лишь убедился, что его намерения мне ничем не грозят. 

Что касается мотивов еще одного участника ритуала восстановления камня – Давида Линье, который будет варить все зелья, то я бы назвал это «рассудочная одержимость во имя науки». Он из тех людей, которые никогда не отступают и пытаются вновь и вновь, какой бы ужасной ни была неудача. Проблема только в том, что такие люди обычно не очень щепетильны в выборе средств. Хотя как посмотреть. Ведь это не обязательно для них проблема. Зато почти обязательно для окружающих. В общем, полагаю, вы уже поняли, что Давид, в прошлом фанатичный ученик Фламеля, который исследовал свойства камня при его жизни и после его смерти так же фанатично переключился на новую задачу, – это некая версия молодого меня. Того самого, что когда-то пришел к Лорду. 

Денег у Давида достаточно, а на родственников, хотя он вроде как дружит со вторым племянником Карла, Гжегожем, ему плевать. Ну то есть при наших встречах он общается, конечно, с Карлом, с Хенриком и даже со мной, но пару раз мы обедали вместе со всем семейством Карла, его детьми, Беатой и Густавом, и они с Давидом здоровались очень доброжелательно, а он ходил мимо них, словно их не было. И не то чтобы намеренно избегал – один раз пошел из столовой в холл, и на его пути стояла Беата, так он шел прямо на нее, и в самый последний момент Беата заметила его и с улыбкой подвинулась, а он ее так и не заметил. 

Конечно, бывает, что ученые рассеянны, а Давид в свои двадцать шесть ученый выдающийся, боюсь даже, что мне придется признать его превосходство в зельеварении, а лучшим европейским нумерологам и астрологам, соответственно, в астрологии и нумерологии, но на рассеянность его поведение точно не спишешь – ведь нас-то он видит всегда. Интересно, чем их отношения с Гжегожем отличаются. Этого племянника Карла я еще не видел, знаю только, что он почти все время проводит в клинике и что даже Карла при всем его спокойствии, граничащем с отсутствием интереса к людям и жизни, беспокоит, что Гжегож так загружает себя и так мало спит. 

А возвращаясь к Давиду, могу, наверное, иллюстрировать мою мысль так: если сейчас для восстановления камня понадобится, чтоб все маги, участвующие в ритуале, погибли, он пойдет на это без колебания, вероятно, забыв им об этом сообщить, если выгоднее будет, чтоб маги выжили и пробовали неоднократно – он сделает все, чтоб был осуществлен именно этот вариант. Полагаю, что и собой может пожертвовать при необходимости – если, конечно, перед этим сможет полюбоваться результатами своих трудов. 

Давид будет готовить не только главное зелье для основного ритуала, но и зелья для предварительного этапа… 

\- Кстати, Северус, - внезапно спрашивает Карл, - а вы не хотели бы присоединиться к нам в ритуале очищения? Это не потребует от вас непременного участия в основном ритуале. 

\- Не подозревал вас в садизме, граф, – усмехаюсь. 

Чем тяжелее грехи прошлого, тем больше маг будет страдать при обряде очищения. И дольше. 

\- Не допускаете, что мои прегрешения могут оказаться тяжелее ваших? - говорит он мне в тон. 

Вглядываюсь в отблеск пламени на его лице:  
\- Нет. Вряд ли вы убивали… 

Он качает головой. Молчание длится минут десять, и мне кажется, что он уже не продолжит разговор, когда Карл неожиданно заговаривает. 

\- Иногда и бездействие равносильно греху убийства. Много лет назад моя сестра… - он запинается, - попала в непозволительное положение из-за романа со священником. Мой отец послал к нему убийц, а сестре пришлось бежать из страны, и я не сделал ровным счетом ничего, хотя мне было уже восемнадцать. Сестра лишилась родины, семьи, привычного окружения и занятий, всего. 

\- Уверен, у вас были веские основания так поступить, - отвечаю я, поразмыслив. 

\- Ну разумеется, - его губы кривятся в презрительной усмешке. - Боялся лишиться расположения отца и наследства. 

Я качаю головой. 

\- Нет, - говорю. – Ваш сын, Густав, с его слабостью характера, мог бы руководствоваться подобными соображениями, но не вы. - Не знаю, почему я так уверен. - Вам сорок шесть, а Густаву двадцать восемь… Ваша жена была в положении, не так ли? 

Карл прикрывает глаза и какое-то время думает, потом усмехается, но в этой усмешке уже проскальзывает тень улыбки:   
\- Вы никогда не думали о том, чтобы стать священником, Северус? 

\- Мерлин упаси! - и внезапно чувствую прилив гордости: - Я – декан. 

После ужина Карл провожает меня на второй этаж, где находится отведенная мне спальня. Комнаты, в которых будет проводиться ритуал, тоже здесь, с другой стороны галереи; пока мы идем по ней, со стен на нас зловеще зыркают глазами явно недовольные портреты предков. 

\- Я сегодня в большой немилости - снял наконец портрет отца, - Карл показывает на пустое место между окнами. – И повешу вместо него портрет сестры. 

\- Они не дадут вам жизни, - предупреждаю. 

\- Я знаю, - он открывает дверь в комнату и разжигает огонь в камине. – Я сейчас отправлюсь на дежурство, а вы постарайтесь отдохнуть как следует. Я на всякий случай скрою вас чарами ненаходимости, настроенными на Хенрика, - подмигивает он. – И я настаиваю, чтоб вы никуда сегодня не аппарировали. 

Когда дверь захлопывается, я перевожу взгляд с массивной резной кровати на такое же массивное кресло и останавливаюсь на последнем. Спать хочется очень, но некоторые вопросы, вместо решения которых я вчера выбрал алкоголь, все же слишком беспокоят. 

Собственно, Карлу и настаивать не надо было. Альбус знает, где я, на случай крайне острой необходимости, а какой-никакой день отдыха в свете недавних событий я все же заслужил. Дольше отдыхать не получится – во-первых, перед отъездом студентов на каникулы всегда находятся задачи, с которыми могу справиться только я, а во-вторых… Во-вторых, после вчерашнего, я бы сказал, во всех отношениях исключительного собрания, Альбус не нашел ничего лучшего, как попросить меня поработать над одним зельем вместе с этой маленькой испанской дрянью. Выдающийся зельевар, как же… 

Любимая сестра Ромулу… 

Что ж, я с удовольствием докажу Альбусу, кто здесь компетентен, а кто нет. И нет, меня вовсе не смутит тот факт, что зелье, которое мы будем варить, предназначено шавке Блэку. В этом, знаете ли, есть некоторое удовлетворение, когда ты понимаешь, что здоровье твоего врага в твоих руках. 

Блэк. Накатывает воспоминание о пощечине. Блэк это сделал или маленькая дрянь? Напрягаю память, но никак не получается. Похоже, как ни хочется мне здесь остаться… Нет, дело не в пощечине. Это унизительно, но это мелочь, о которой можно было бы подумать позже. И я так или иначе найду способ заставить Блэка расплатиться. Теперь – найду. 

Нет, дело не в пощечине. Там однозначно есть что-то куда более важное, что я пока не могу осознать. 

Спустя полчаса, две аппарации и три зелья стою на коленях у себя в гостиной, опуская лицо в думоотвод. В воспоминании вхожу вслед за Альбусом в дом Блэка, место настолько же отвратное, как и его хозяин. Мы подходим к кухне, и оттуда доносится голос Молли Уизли, и еще один голос, который я, кажется, никогда бы не смог забыть. 

«Benedicat te Deus». 

Я в воспоминании вздрагиваю и останавливаюсь, Альбус оглядывается на меня с внезапной тревогой. Я медлю, прислушиваясь. 

\- Третий месяц. А ведь я родила только в начале марта, - говорит голос. – И Риккардо получился семимесячный, недоношенный и слабый, его просто необходимо кормить грудью как можно дольше. 

\- Дорогая, - говорит Молли, - все это решается просто – мы найдем для Риккардо кормилицу и сварим зелье родства молока. 

\- Рожать второго ребенка так скоро…

\- Все это, правда, не стоит беспокойства, дорогуша. Скажи только, не было ли у тебя выкидышей или абортов? 

\- Нет, - раздается сдавленное. 

\- Ну и хорошо. Я дам тебе список зелий и скажу, на что нужно обращать внимание. Я слышала, что у вас в семье есть хороший зельевар. 

\- У нас в семье четыре хороших зельевара. И три колдомедика, - отвечает ей, смеясь, другой голос. 

Альбус хватает меня за руку и сжимает ее. 

\- Рита, - шепчу я ему в самое ухо. – Его жену зовут Рита. Рита из дома брата Горбина. 

Вглядываюсь в воспоминании в лицо Альбуса – на нем медленно проступает понимание. Нет, он не знал. Какое счастье, что он не знал. 

Выныриваю из думоотвода, закрываю лицо руками и вдруг понимаю, что плачу от облегчения. 

Не знал. 

А в голове снова всплывает голос Риты: «Третий месяц. А ведь я родила только в начале марта…»

В начале марта. Семимесячный. Рита не ждала ребенка, когда Ромулу попросил стереть ему память. Он бросил меня просто так. 

Просто так. 

Он бросил меня просто так. 

Я думал, что это он был наивен. 

Он бросил меня просто так. 

На мгновение меня охватывает такое отчаяние, что отпусти я, наверное, сейчас стихию – разрушил бы Хогвартс. Или как минимум слизеринские подземелья. 

Вдох-выдох. 

У меня получается. 

У меня должно получиться. 

Я должен научиться дышать.


	5. Про русалок и боевых ведьм

_27 июня 1995 года_

__За утро Эухения Виктория запорола три зелья. Три разных подряд.

\- Так. По-моему, кому-то нужно подышать, - сказал Эухенио, оглядывая пружины, торчащие из вспоротого взрывом дивана, и расколотый на две неровных половины стол. 

Полина Инесса, несколько минут назад чудом уклонившаяся от ножки котла, летевшей ей в лицо, вздохнула. 

\- Так точно нельзя, - подтвердила она и потянула сестру за рукав. – Пойдем. Пойдемте все вместе. Все равно эту гарь проветривать целый час. 

На берегу озера было ветрено, но солнечно. На ступеньках лестницы, сбегавшей от разрушенной восточной башни, подставив перламутровое с лиловым отливом брюхо теплым лучам, нежился Горгош, дракон Ромулу. Время от времени он перекатывался то в одну сторону, то в другую, и тогда до сосен, под которыми на валунах сидели Эухения Виктория и Полина Инесса, доносилось взревывание удовольствия – Горгош обожал чесать спину о ступеньки. Эухенио хотел было составить сестрам компанию, однако передумал в пользу купания. Выплыв на середину озера, он попал в окружение трех зеленоволосых красоток - русалок и теперь они со смехом пытались утащить его под воду. Эухенио очень ловко уворачивался и в результате русалки то и дело топили своих. 

\- Он уже не такой замкнутый, как раньше, - заметила Эухения Виктория. – Это хорошо. 

\- И более взрос… Ох!

Горгош извернулся и сшиб струей пламени вылетевшую из-под арки почтовую сову, обгорелая тушка ее шлепнулась в озеро под самый парапет. Эухенио отделался от русалок, выловил несчастную птицу и принес сестрам. 

\- Вроде не наша, - сказал он, отвязывая от лапок бедняги чудом сохранившийся лоскуток пергамента. 

\- «… осети… м… лэк», - прочла Полина Инесса. – Во всем этом, несомненно, есть сакральный смысл. 

Эухенио хмыкнул, сделал из мокрых волос хвост, повязал поверх талии майку, прикрывая заметную выпуклость на плавках, вынул из джинсов палочку – сердечная жила дракона, граб, 11,5 дюймов – и отобрал у Полины Инессы обрывок. 

\- Текстум ревелио. А он знает, что ты несовершеннолетняя? – вчитавшись в появившиеся на пергаменте крошечные огненные буквы, хмыкнул он. 

Эухения Виктория покраснела. 

\- Отдай, - сказала она. 

\- Блэк? – догадалась Полина Инесса. 

Эухенио протянул пергамент сестре, но клочок был таким хрупким, что рассыпался в труху прежде, чем Эухения Виктория успела прочитать что-либо. Она издала возглас досады. 

\- Ну ничо так выражения, - продолжал веселиться Эухенио. – Язык подвешен что надо. 

\- А давай ты не будешь издеваться над человеком, который двенадцать лет ни за что просидел в Азкабане, а? - внезапно вспылила Эухения Виктория. – И чуть не угодил под поцелуй дементора еще… 

\- Да ну вас, какие вы скучные сегодня! – не обиделся Эухенио. – Пойду-ка я отсюда исправлять последствия чьих-то кривых рук. – Он помахал русалкам, которые в ответ послали ему по воздушному поцелую, подобрал джинсы и сандалии и ушел. 

Эухения Виктория сцепила руки в замок и опустила голову. 

\- Не обращай на него внимания, - сказала Полина Инесса. – Ты все равно варишь зелья лучше него. 

\- Ага, - согласилась Эухения Виктория. – Особенно сегодня. А он-то вообще ни одного никогда не испортил. 

\- Ну, мало ли что он говорит, - Полина Инесса улыбнулась. 

\- Нет, - покачала головой Эухения Виктория. – Я потеряла навык, сноровку. И я уже не раз подумала, что, может, Снейп в самом деле прав – как зельевар я ничего не стою и нечего мне делать в ордене. А что если Джафар на самом деле считал мои способности никудышными, а я ему просто нравилась и он поэтому меня хвалил? Что, если я забыла, как мало я сделала в наших исследованиях, и приписала себе его заслуги? 

\- Вот что, - Полина Инесса скользнула на колени и положила руки поверх рук сестры, - ты не забудь, что я очень хорошо понимаю тебя. Понимаю, каково чувствовать все эти «не могу». Ты иногда почему-то забываешь, что я сквиб. Но я-то в самом деле не могу. Знаешь, я ведь попросила Эухенио сварить зелье, блокирующее мою способность видеть ауры, именно потому, что я все равно сделать ничего не могла. Если уж бесполезность, то без иллюзий. Но даже и я что-то порой могу через тебя. А ты не должна никому позволять говорить тебе гадости, Хен. Никаким Снейпам. Тем более гадости такого сорта. И, по-моему, у него обыкновенный… в общем, ты поняла. Подростки иногда говорят гадости о девушках, когда на них никто и не смотрит. Помнишь, как Эрнесто всех доставал год назад? 

\- Ну, Эрнесто-то не по девушкам, - вздохнула Эухения Виктория. 

\- Ты знаешь, что я имела в виду.

\- Знаю. Но легче не становится. Знаешь, когда мы вели с ним ту, первую дискуссию, я наконец-то впервые увидела кого-то, кто думает так же, как и я. Человека, который способен раздвинуть границы. Как будто я была на необитаемом острове или в космосе одна, и вдруг появился второй человек. 

Полина Инесса кивнула:  
\- У меня так было с Бернардо. 

\- Но ты его бросила. А ведь ему было все равно, что ты могла лишиться магии навсегда. Или что ты из семьи, которая навлекла на себя такой позор. 

\- Да. Ему было все равно, - согласилась Полина Инесса. – Но _мне_ с ним было не все равно. Эухенио прав, - добавила она невпопад, - нужно довести до сведения Блэка, что тебе всего шестнадцать, и, если ты примешь приглашение, тебе нужен сопровождающий. 

\- Не поздно ли бояться за мою честь? – усмехнулась Эухения Виктория. 

\- Британцы пекутся о приличиях еще больше нас. И если они узнают, что с тобой случилось, то это в их глазах бросит тень на всех Вильярдо, а кончится все тем, что они не захотят общаться с неподходящей компанией и кто-нибудь погибнет из-за несогласованности действий. 

\- Ясно. Можете доводить до сведения Блэка все, что угодно. Я вообще больше не собираюсь туда. Если будет заказ на зелья, мне всегда могут прислать его совой. 

\- Ты же хотела отомстить Снейпу? 

\- Мне все равно. – Эухения Виктория отвернулась. Видимо, что-то очень интересное было в сосне справа от нее. 

\- Хен. Ты и вправду его боишься. 

\- Мне. Все. Равно. 

\- А мне нет. Если ты не хочешь в гости к Блэку, я сама туда соберусь и придумаю просто какое-нибудь совершенно ужасное наказание для Снейпа за то, что он сделал с тобой. 

Эухения замотала головой. 

\- Он мне ничего не сделал. Ты же сама сказала, что он даже не обвинил меня впрямую. 

\- Нет, Хен, так не годится. Это как раз то, о чем я говорила. Про общение и неподходящую компанию. Это не игра в войну. В этом году, после возвращения Волдеморта, это уже война. Да для нашей семьи оно и раньше было войной, с тех пор, как Марта стала охотиться за тобой. На войне мы все солдаты и мы не должны поддаваться эмоциям. Пока мы его не победим, ты всегда будешь в опасности и мы тоже. После тебя Марта придет за кем-нибудь из нас.

\- Дамблдор, - сказала Эухения Виктория. 

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? 

\- Тот человек из моего видения, который дал мне зеленую шкатулку. Ту зеленую шкатулку, которая в твоем видении стояла на камине. 

\- Ты боишься не Снейпа, - догадалась Полина Инесса. - Ты боишься, что мои и твои видения сбудутся. 

\- Когда я его увидела, я узнала его мгновенно, и все это сразу стало таким реальным. Мне вправду страшно, Полли. Я знаю, что Ромулу и Грегори уже не погибнут в пожаре на ферме, но что, если мне каждую смерть придется останавливать такой ценой? Эта история с неизвестным Вильярдо чуть тебя не убила. 

\- Если мы будем знать об этом больше, нам будет легче это останавливать, - горячо возразила Полина Инесса. – Мы должны узнать людей из наших видений как можно ближе. И если парень со шрамом это тот самый Гарри Поттер, крестник Блэка, о котором они все говорят, мы должны подружиться и с ним тоже. – Она улыбнулась и лукаво добавила: - И я все же не против отучить Снейпа цепляться к нам. 

\- Ладно, будь по-твоему, - согласилась Эухения Виктория. – Хоть мне и неприятно, что ты называешь нас солдатами. 

\- Тогда пусть будет «боевые ведьмы». 

\- Боевые ведьмы вылетели на войну! Трепещите! Ха-ха! – замогильным голосом продекламировала Эухения Виктория, усилив голос чарами. 

Русалки, которые так и кучковались напротив, сначала вздрогнули, а потом захихикали. 

\- Как ты думаешь, - спросила Эухения Виктория, - как называются их детеныши? Русалята? А от людей у них дети могут быть? 

\- Ой не надо, - вздрогнула ее сестра. – Шутки шутками, а, хотя магические расы не должны смешиваться, они все же смешиваются. Помнишь, Рита рассказывала про лесника в Хогвартсе, что он полувеликан.

\- Кому-то надо поговорить с Эухенио.

\- Кому-то надо, - согласилась Полина Инесса и встала. – И надо написать Блэку, что его сова… его сова…

\- Что совами при общении с нами лучше не пользоваться, - мрачно констатировала Эухения Виктория. 

Русалки еще долго хихикали им вслед.


	6. О переписке профессоров Хогвартса

_28 июня 1995 года, POV Северуса_

На завтраке я сажусь между Помоной и Минервой – удобный случай обсудить кое-какие вопросы по закрытию года. Едва я приступаю к яичнице, как в мой кубок пикирует ярко-рыжая сипуха Лонгботтомов, расплескивая апельсиновый сок на полстола. Пока мы торопливо очищаем себя и все вокруг, сипуха идет на второй заход и ловко сбрасывает один за другим два идентичных конверта – сначала Минерве, потом Помоне. Дело нередкое, иногда конвертов бывает и три, и четыре. Видимо, Августа полагает, что нам нечего делать, как только обсуждать оценки ее ненаглядного болвана.

Однако, судя по тому, как бледнеет сначала Помона, потом Минерва, с учетом того, что Помона не бледнеет вообще никогда, ну разве что от головной боли, и даже в последние дни выглядела пышущей и розовощекой, дело не в этом идиоте. И это мне решительно не нравится. 

Августа – она как Дамблдор. Внешне кажется выжившей из ума старой теткой, а письма ее полны таких вопросов, что понимаешь - она не только сохранила остроту этого самого ума, но и волшебница далеко не рядовая. А еще у нее обширная переписка с чистокровными семействами и многочисленные связи в министерстве и аврорате. Что, в текущей обстановке, не может не наводить на определенные мысли. 

Пока я доедаю завтрак, так и подмывает расспросить соседок, в чем дело. Но раз они сами не подумали поделиться, значит, сейчас это делать нельзя. Зайду-ка я после завтрака в теплицы… Когда я рассматриваю ситуацию задним числом, отмечаю, что почему-то самый простой вариант вроде того, что умер какой-нибудь их общий знакомый – все-таки они все трое учились в Хогвартсе в одно время, мне даже в голову не приходит. То ли я совсем параноиком становлюсь, то ли интуицию начинаю отращивать на уровне Альбуса. 

Однако необходимость расспрашивать Помону отпадает. В самом конце завтрака мимо нас с Минервой подходит Дамблдор, на мгновение кладет руки нам на плечи и еле слышно говорит:   
\- Через полчаса ко мне в кабинет. 

Что-то серьезное. 

В кабинете он сразу берет быка за рога. 

\- Минерва, как я полагаю, вы уже получили письмо от Августы Лонгботтом? 

\- Да, Альбус, и это соверше…

Он обрывает ее легким взмахом руки. 

\- В деревушке Стоборо-грин вчера ночью загадочным образом погибли пять магглов, - обращается ко мне. - Министерство магии забрало это дело у Аврората и сразу засекретило, его расследует вновь созданный отдел, который контролирует лично министр. 

Стоборо-грин…

\- Северус, тебе, если не ошибаюсь, знакомо это название? 

Перевожу взгляд с Альбуса на Минерву и обратно на Альбуса. Я должен рассказать? Но Альбус избавляет меня от этой необходимости. 

\- В первую войну в Дорсете за одну ночь убили несколько магглорожденных волшебников вместе с семьями… - объясняет он. 

\- Я помню этот случай, - вступает Минерва.

\- Но что примечательно, - Альбус снова поднимает руку, привлекая внимание, - то, что начали они тогда со Стоборо-грин, с одноименной улицы и дома под номером 13. 

Да, и Белла перед этим бегала по улице, размахивая палочкой, как сумасшедшая, выбирая, какой дом поджечь. Потом решила, что 13 – счастливое число. Удивительно, впрочем, что не всю улицу сожгла, а только половину. Долохов очень злился, кстати, что она не дала ему их пытать – сразу убивала. Ему хотелось качества и чтоб никто не сообразил вызвать авроров, а Белле количества и шума. А метку тогда я запустил – должен же был и от меня быть какой-то толк. 

\- Сегодня были убиты магглы в доме номер 11, - продолжает Альбус. – И еще несколько магглов в соседних домах пытали круциатусом. 

Он садится на стол и я, чтоб быть ближе, делаю шаг к нему и в этот момент замечаю на краю стола пергамент и до того, как Альбус уничтожает его, успеваю рассмотреть витиеватую подпись «Преданный вам К.Л.» и печать на ультрамариновом сургуче. 

\- Альбус… - заговаривает Минерва, которая, видимо, успела рассмотреть то же, что и я. – это ведь не от Фаджа новости, и от Фаджа ничего не было, я права? 

\- Боюсь, что так, - аккуратно отвечает Альбус. – Боюсь, что мы теперь сами по себе. 

И в «Пророке», разумеется, ничего. Вообще ничего на тему гибели Диггори на турнире. Только вчера была небольшая, крохотная, заметка о том, что Поттер выиграл турнир. Крохотная – про Тремудрый турнир! Что ж, слова министра не расходятся с делом. Интересно, как они только старшего Диггори заставили замолчать? 

\- Я напишу об этом случае всем своим коллегам и ученикам, Альбус, и попрошу их написать всем, с кем они переписываются, - решительно говорит Минерва. – И попрошу всех остальных преподавателей сделать то же са... 

\- Августа адрес давала? – вылетает у меня. 

Минерва растерянно переводит взгляд с Альбуса на меня и обратно:  
\- Нельзя давать детали, так? Но ведь тогда они не смогут убедиться?..

\- Боюсь, что так, Минерва. 

\- Альбус, если позволите… Возможно, есть средство для того, чтобы решить эту проблему на будущее. Существует некое Зелье покрова: если его выпьет тот, кто распространяет новости, он как бы отводит от себя подозрения. Мне только нужно уточнить рецептуру и достать один специфический ингредиент. Естественно, его нельзя применять слишком часто, и оно дорогое. 

\- Никогда не слышал о таком, Северус. 

\- Изобретение испанских магов. 

\- Очень хорошо, Северус! – настроение у Альбуса явно повысилось. 

Внутренне расцветаю от похвалы как первогодка, пускающий слюни на старшекурсника. 

\- И, Северус, в ближайшее время понадобится также обновить запасы антикруциатусных зелий для магглов. 

Теперь уж так и так к Помоне. 

\- Да, директор. 

\- Что ж, полагаю, мы все обсудили, - он потирает руки, и я понимаю, что ему в голову пришла какая-то идея.

Когда я выхожу из кабинета вслед за Минервой, в моей голове вдруг появляется мысль: «Загляни перед ужином».

***  
Про «Зелье покрова» я узнал от Брокльхерст, еще в конце прошлого года. Тогда я прошелся по книге ее обожаемой герцогини и обнаружил множество пометок на полях. Я спросил ее, дорабатывала ли она рецепты сама, но оказалось, что тут постаралась Мария Инесса (в степени их родства я запутался сразу же, как только услышал о нем). Она прислала эту книгу дяде Брокльхерст, когда тот увлекся зельями во время учебы в Хогвартсе. «Под обложкой был еще рецепт Зелья покрова, которое она создала, когда была шпионкой, - добавила тогда Брокльхерст. - Но туда нужна жидкость из гребня новорожденного опалоглаза мужского пола». 

Мы оба понимали, что это нереально. Опалоглазы встречались только в Новой Зеландии. В конце 70-х они появились ненадолго в Австралии, но местные фермеры-магглы не стали терпеть кражу овец и расстреляли их из какой-то военной техники. Помню, сколько шуму было по этому поводу и в «Пророке», и в европейских магических изданиях. Несмотря на то, что департамент магического правопорядка подчистил все концы за считаные часы, некоторые, почему-то британские, а не австралийские, маги были так напуганы угрозой разоблачения магического сообщества, что требовали уничтожить всех драконов вообще. По Косому переулку ходила толпа, призывая подписать петицию. Они заходили даже в Лютный, а несколько раз мы получали призывы с утренней почтой и в Хогвартсе. Министерство призывало всех успокоиться и уверяло, что европейские популяции драконов находятся под контролем, а в Новую Зеландию будут посланы самые опытные драконологи. О том, как успешно продвигается миссия, министерство отчитывалось в «Пророке» каждую субботу, не забывая сопровождать все это красочными колдофото волшебников на фоне приручающихся опалоглазов. Через несколько недель «Пророк» уведомил нас, что драконы полностью под контролем и по этому поводу будет устроена вечеринка в только что открывшемся танцзале в Ярком переулке.

Я, конечно, подозревал, что что-то не так – слишком тошнотворно жизнерадостными были сообщения министерства, и на всякий случай написал чешскому драконологу, который поставлял ингредиенты для Пожирателей. От него и узнал, что миссия полностью провалена и что опалоглазы, которые в принципе-то не питаются людьми, сожрали всех присланных драконологов вместе с тапочками. Я тогда удивился еще, насколько легко, оказывается, подделать колдофото. 

Впрочем, ингредиенты из конкретно опалоглаза использовались только в одном случае: поскольку драконам в Новой Зеландии приходится летать на охоту очень далеко, новорожденные дракончики для защиты развили способность разбрызгивать из гребня особую жидкость, делавшую их почти прозрачными - эта жидкость входила в составе зелья, которым пропитывались мантии-невидимки. Но поскольку остальные ингредиенты этого зелья были вообще недоставаемыми, надобности в опалоглазах не возникало. 

Узнав о Зелье покрова, я написал Уизли, который поставлял школе драконьи ингредиенты, с вопросом, как обстоят дела с опалоглазами сейчас. И получил ответ, что я везунчик. Что им ценой невероятных усилий удалось заполучить парочку опалоглазов, и самка только что выложила кладку. Поскольку яйца созревали от года до полутора лет, он обещал известить меня, как только пойдет процесс.

А Брокльхерст не только принесла мне рецепт, но и внезапно подарила учебник и четыре фамильных фиала с инициалами SW. И отказалась разговаривать со мной об этом наотрез. И, кстати, с тех пор я ни слова от нее о герцогине не слышал. И когда я отдавал учебник Нотту для домашней практики в рождественские каникулы, кажется, даже презрительно фыркнула. 

***  
Спускаюсь в теплицы прежде чем пойти в лабораторию и неожиданно застаю душераздирающую картину: Лонгботтом, укрощающий игломодию. Чтоб вы понимали, игломодия – это кактус, стреляющий иглами, но укротить его можно только голыми руками. Поэтому Лонгботтом в больших темных очках, облачен в костюм из драконьей кожи с головы до ног, а незащищенные ладони его, медленно, по паре сантиметров в минуту, раздувшиеся и воспаленные, утыканные иголками, приближаются к кактусу. Помона с большим стеклянным колпаком в одной руке и палочкой в другой мечется между Лонгботтомом (на безопасном расстоянии, конечно) и остальными растениями в теплице, выступающими кто во что горазд: цапень пытается задушить сразу пять горшков с недозревшим бубонтюбером, бубонтюбер пытается дать сдачи, заливая таким же недозревшим гноем побеги цапня и зубастые герани, герани со злости раскачивают горшки и тянутся к мандрагорам, которые явно вот-вот вырвутся из горшков сами, а юные мимблетонии распыляют над всем этим смердящий сок. 

Очень удачное время для разговора я выбрал, надо сказать. 

\- Северус, пожалуйста! – Помона бежит за мной к выходу из теплицы. – У Невилла почти не осталось зелья от аллергии. 

Салазар, какой идиот! 

\- Вели прекратить ему сейчас же! 

\- Он не будет. Он уже шесть раз пытался ее укротить. Он сказал, что на этот раз доведет дело до конца во что бы то ни стало. А больше чем на пять минут от нее отходить нельзя – тогда придется начинать все заново. 

\- Ты понимаешь, что он может без рук остаться?!! 

Идиот. Идиот. 

\- Помона, у тебя есть мазь из ошметочника? 

\- Есть. Но у него же будет кожа сходить…

\- Будет! – И не только кожа, а еще и пораженные участки ладоней. А еще это будет адски больно, пока будут отрастать новые. – Зелье будешь наносить только на пальцы, растянешь до самого конца. На ладони – мазь. После -Лонгботтома сразу ко мне. 

Интересно, как долго это продлится? Если до вечера, то я не согласен с таким положением вещей. 

Спускаюсь в подземелья и рассказываю о случившемся Брокльхерст. Первый раз вижу, чтобы она так зверела. Две минуты с ее языка слетают такие ругательства, что «урод недоделанный» это самое мягкое, и я ее понимаю очень хорошо. Она варит последний этап зелий для Помфри, которые будут настаиваться до сентября, и варку их нельзя прерывать никоим образом. Однако сейчас ей придется оставить их, а потом начать все сначала, все этапы, и потратить на них еще двадцать часов в то время, как остальные ее сокурсники будут наслаждаться последними днями в Хогвартсе. К сожалению, мазь для идиота Лонгботтома мы сможем приготовить только в четыре руки. На секунду я думаю, не попросить ли помощи Альбуса, потом вспоминаю, что он был в бордовой парадной мантии, когда мы зашли – значит, собирался в министерство. 

Что ж… Ставлю на огонь воду и достаю банку с гноем бубонтюбера. Брокльхерст со слезами на глазах очищает котлы, призывает перчатки из драконьей кожи и вываливает на стол из корыта, стоявшего за ее спиной, шипастый шалфей. За ним тоже придется потом идти на ту сторону озера. Видимо, подумав о том же, Брокльхерст рычит, и в голосе ее слышится отчаяние. Но, вероятно, у меня найдется, чем ее сейчас отвлечь… У нас около двадцати минут относительного спокойствия - до того, как начнется самый важный этап, на котором потеря концентрации недопустима. 

\- Брокльхерст, - спрашиваю осторожно, - не расскажете, что случилось между вами и семьей Вильярдо год назад? 

Она надавливает на шалфей так сильно, что он (впервые на моей памяти) выстреливает шипом, который, пробив рукав мантии, впивается мне в руку. 

\- Извините, - без тени сожаления говорит Брокльхерст и, даже не пытаясь убрать последствия, возвращается к шалфею. Отрезает от него два шипа и поднимает на меня лицо с улыбкой, полной холодной ярости: - Ничего, кроме того, что их обожаемая маленькая шлюшка Эухения своими приключениями разрушила всю нашу жизнь.


	7. Предлог

_28 июня 1995 года_

Сириус понравился без исключения всем. Но и обеспокоил тоже всех. Даже Ромулу.

«Хен, человек двенадцать лет провел в тюрьме с дементорами. Да еще по ложному обвинению без надежды выйти. Что там у него в мозгах, сам дьявол не разберет». 

Ромулу вообще за этот год, пока они не виделись, стал циничным. Прямо скажем, совсем нехорошим стал. Раньше, когда он ругался, это было очень мило, и он почти всегда краснел. Изо рта сегодняшнего Ромулу ругательства или грубость вылетали как нечто само собой разумеющееся. И, боже, она никогда не думала, что будет скучать по его неуверенности. И уж сроду он не делал ей замечаний и жизни не учил. Этот человек был незнакомый, чужой, этого человека она никогда бы не назвала ласково Ромеком. Ему как будто не свойственны были ни сочувствие, ни чувства вообще. 

Нет, они все, конечно, выросли и изменились, и не все люди, наверное, должны были меняться в лучшую сторону, и Рите этот уверенный, нагловатый муж как будто бы даже нравился: возможно, он казался большей опорой, чем бывший рохля и мямля, не умеющий говорить «нет». Но Хен, столкнувшись с новым братом, ощутила это как то, что некая ценная и важная составляющая ее жизни просто растворилась, оставив зияющую пустоту. Сириус с теплотой его серых глаз и смешинками в уголках губ, с ловкостью рук и статью и безупречным вкусом в одежде, с его жаждой жить и нарушать границы, и с его сумасшедшинкой, да-да, с той самой сумасшедшинкой, которой в нем испугались Вильярдо, как нельзя лучше подходил к этой пустоте. Филигранно, надо сказать. 

Поэтому она была рада, что в руки мамы не попало то письмо. Скорее всего, правда, в нем ничего такого не было, и Эухенио просто все выдумал, чтобы был еще один повод посмеяться, но мало ли. Но маме, в общем-то, повод особенно и не нужен был. В ее лекции было, конечно, и про честь и достоинство, которые нельзя было уронить (трижды ха-ха, после прошлогодних событий-то), и про то, что мужчине в подобных обстоятельствах нелегко сдерживать себя, а забыться ему, наоборот, легко, и что если Эухения вдруг забеременеет, то на носу война, и про 16 лет тоже, куда же без этого. 

Но с 16-ю годами была такая интересная штука, хитрая. Это ей еще Макс в прошлом году объяснял, а он в испанском магическом законодательстве собаку съел. Замуж она без согласия родителей не могла выйти до совершеннолетия, которое в ее случае, по счастью, наступало в 17 лет, и деньгами самостоятельно распоряжаться тоже не могла, а вот «возраст согласия» был ей уже достигнут, и связей понятного рода она могла иметь безнаказанно сколько хочешь, и вторая сторона при этом могла быть хоть какого угодно возраста - ничего ей не грозило, этой стороне. 

Эухения Виктория напомнила об этом матери. 

\- Да, но запретить мне тебе посещать то место, где ты можешь испробовать удовольствия возраста согласия, никто не запретит, - внезапно на это жестко ответила та, и Эухения Виктория осознала одну удивительную вещь: по большому счету, ей до сих пор ничего и никогда не запрещали. 

Речь шла не об общих правилах, которым подчинялась семья, не о запретах, связанных с безопасностью, которые она, Эухения Виктория, сама считала необходимостью, но именно о чем-то личном. Она всегда делала, что хотела, учила только то, что хотела, работала так, как хотела (даже если это казалось вынужденной мерой, но никто не заставлял ее, например, отбывать в Аргентину), сама устанавливала и изменяла себе расписание. Она могла, например, захотеть посреди бела дня отправиться в Мадрид и отправлялась, в сопровождении, да, но не спрашивала ни у кого разрешения и выбирала это сопровождение сама. 

Возможно, в этот момент ей впервые по-настоящему пришла в голову мысль, насколько же все то, что случалось с ней, влияло на остальных. Хотя вот Хуан Антонио казался довольным своим положением и вспоминал работу в министерстве магии как страшный сон. Ответственность и посты директора и председателя совета директоров компании его не пугали – наоборот, радовала свобода и отсутствие указаний сверху. Очень быстро стало понятно, что бизнес - это его, Хуан Антонио добился кредитов, скорешился с партнерами-магглами, завел нужные связи в магических кругах, нашел себе наставников в обоих мирах, продал совсем убыточное, придумал, как заставить приносить прибыль то, что ее не приносило, и выстроил план развития компании на двадцать лет вперед. 

Макс за ним не поспевал, Эухения тем более. Она очень пыталась, это правда. За год, даром, что Марта внезапно оставила их в полном покое, она очень много всего освоила и поняла, как вообще работает бизнес, она была уверена, что сможет открыть свою компанию, связанную с зельеварением, и вырастить ее, но к бизнесу, оставленному дядей, ее душа не лежала совсем. Макс же, обычно схватывающий все на лету, вообще не хотел заниматься делами, и изучать аргентинское магическое законодательство тоже не хотел. Кроме того, он безмерно тосковал по Краму и Полякову, и другим друзьям, которые участвовали в Тремудром турнире. И в конце концов Эухения Виктория стала находить его пьяным уже с утра, и с утра же обнаруживать дома стайку красоток, которых Макс приволакивал с какой-нибудь маггловской тусовки. К весне количество наложенных ей обливиэйтов перевалило за сотню, и она благодарила всех богов за то, что дурмштранговцы описывали в своих письмах каждый чих. Приход письма означал, что Макс будет его перечитывать вновь и вновь, будет пересказывать его ей, перечитывать его вместе с ней, потом пересказывать Хуану Антонио, и, следовательно, он останется дома и будет пить меньше. И меньше будет пренебрегать своей безопасностью. 

И к маю стало ясно, что так больше нельзя. Макса нужно было вернуть домой и дать ему какую-то деятельность. И она подумала, что если он попадет в Хогвартс в качестве зрителя на последний тур Тремудрого турнира, это будет как нельзя кстати. Крам никогда не заговаривал о такой возможности, вероятно, потому что думал, что это дело безнадежное, но Эухения Виктория была уверена, что она была. Она потихоньку списалась с Виктором, и за несколько недель до турнира Максу пришло приглашение. 

Конечно, все обернулось совсем не так, как ожидалось. Но тем лучше, что Макс был там. Он никогда не простил бы себе, если бы не мог поддержать друга в такой момент. И после всего было решено, что как только Крам поедет на каникулы, Макс отправится к нему в гости. Эухения Виктория подозревала, что он будет там не единственным дурмштранговцем. Впрочем, его учеба в Дурмштранге была теперь под большим вопросом. В начале года ожидалось, что Макс, чтобы не пропускать курс, будет учиться самостоятельно и потом сдаст экзамены вместе со всеми, а там будет видно, возвращаться ему или нет. Но еще в начале зимы он бросил заниматься и сообщил Каркарову, что возвращаться не собирается, а собирается серьезно заниматься бизнесом. Занялся. 

Как обернутся дела теперь, можно было только гадать. И директор вместо Каркарова пока назначен не был. А без диплома хоть какой-нибудь магической школы Максу не светили даже самые низшие должности. Зато после того, как Макс провел день в Хогвартсе, он говорил о нем не переставая. Ну по крайней мере до собрания говорил, а после собрания Эухения Виктория его не видела. На самом деле он и так многое знал о Хогвартсе – по письмам, да и Эухения Виктория знала, потому что, например, самое первое письмо Крама из Хогвартса Макс зачитывал раз шесть. А теперь Крам ему провел экскурсию, и…

\- Там совсем по-другому, - захлебывался от восторга Макс вечером на следующий день после турнира. – Это как монастырь теперь и Фуэнтэ Сольяда, если с Дурштрангом сравнивать. Там - жизнь. И там все – разное. Башни, классы, двор. Одна башня большая круглая, другая маленькая квадратная, третья средняя вытянутая, а четвертая вообще на отшибе стоит. Одни теплицы нормальные, прямоугольные, как полагается, а есть круглая как колпак. Галереи, мосты… Часть классов в башнях, часть – в подземелье. Ромулу бы удавился там, наверное, потому что там просто все разного размера и формы. Там даже лестницы прикалываются – переставляются сами собой, и никогда не знаешь, куда в конечном итоге приедешь, на какой этаж сможешь попасть. 

\- Макс...

\- Вот бы там поучиться на следующий год! – восторженно продолжал он. 

\- Тебе там нечего делать. Боевую магию ты точно знаешь лучше любого из выпускников Хогвартса. 

\- Я мог бы изучать трансфигурацию. У меня есть проблемы с чарами. Мог бы вести дуэльный клуб, - на этом месте он резко остановился. - Ты права, - признался он со вздохом. - Просто это… как мечта, которая никогда не осуществится. И… Мэри училась в Хогвартсе. 

\- Я знаю. – Эухения Виктория тогда заобнимала его, но с этого момента и до поздней ночи он был таким пришибленным, что она потом не раз думала, правильно ли выбрала тон. Может, если он хочет, ему стоит попытаться? Вроде бы в Хогвартсе обучение бесплатное, в конце концов. И ведь не отправят же его на какой-нибудь первый или второй курс? Но, в конечном итоге, в Британии им все равно делать нечего. Борьба с Волдемортом это одно дело и совсем другое дело – зачем-то переехать туда жить. Тем более мама, кажется, даже разругалась со всеми английскими родственниками. 

В момент, когда она думала о вероятном запрете от баронессы, Эухении Виктории пришло в голову, что это могло случиться из-за нее. А в целом вся эта история означала, что нужно быть очень осторожной. Нельзя обмениваться открыто письмами с Сириусом, нельзя общаться с ним часто и нельзя показывать, что она бы прекрасно обошлась без сопровождения. А значит, нужно найти предлог. 

\- Я не смогу бывать здесь каждый раз, когда захочу, - осторожно заговорила Эухения Виктория на следующий день, когда Сириус высказал очередное приглашение лично. Она сидела на кухонном столе, а Сириус готовил чай, потому что с кофе у него выходило не очень. Кофе было прерогативой Ремуса, но тот увлекся разговором с Полиной Инессой. В гостиной. На втором этаже. – Ты должен придумать подходящее оправдание, если действительно хочешь видеть меня. 

\- Ты можешь помочь Молли с уборкой комнат! – нашелся Сириус. 

Эухения Виктория фыркнула:  
\- Ну конечно! Придумай, пожалуйста, что-нибудь действительно стоящее. 

Он вздохнул:  
\- Ну не Клювокрыла же кормить. Я его и сам прекрасно накормлю. А что если… Где ты собираешься варить зелья для ордена? 

Эухения Виктория улыбнулась:  
\- Судя по твоим словам, где-то здесь? 

\- Что лучше? Комната в подвале или под потолком? Под потолком, - ответил он сам себе. – Там окно в крыше и видно небо. И там не одна комната, а целых три. В одной можно отдыхать, а из второй сделаем кладовку под ингредиенты. Видишь, я все продумал. И у меня достаточно денег, чтобы купить все необходимое оборудование. Ну, я молодец? Скажи, что я молодец!

С довольной улыбкой он встал перед Эухенией Викторией, поставил большую кружку с чаем на шкафчик позади себя и, обхватив Эухению под коленями, легонько потянул на себя. Она смотрела в его серые глаза не отрываясь. 

Снаружи раздались шаги. Сириус отпрянул, расплескав чай:  
\- Лунатик. 

\- Тоже захотелось чаю, - с мягкой улыбкой сказал Ремус. – Полина Инесса просила моллиного компота. Сириус, отнеси ей, пожалуйста. 

Отправив его на второй этаж, Ремус подошел к Эухении. 

\- Возможно, тебе надо кое-что узнать, - сказал он все так же мягко. – Когда мы выпустились из Хогвартса, число партнеров Сириуса перевалило за полсотни волшебников обоих полов. Он мой друг, и я желаю ему счастья, но… 

\- Ладно, - Эухения Виктория кивнула. – Я поняла. 

\- Мы, мужчины, очень примитивные существа, - продолжал улыбаться Ремус. – И есть случаи, когда мы думаем не головой. – Он подумал и добавил. - А некоторые из нас вообще ей никогда не думают. 

\- Я поняла, - заверила она. 

\- Вот и хорошо. – Ремус взял ее чашку. – Пойдем наверх. 

Она пошла за ним, чувствуя себя ужасно виноватой, будто бы только что собиралась делать какое-то очень нехорошее дело, а взрослый это пресек. 

«Мне шестнадцать, - напомнила она себе. – Я тоже взрослая. И еще какая взрослая! А если Сириусу нужен только секс, то и черт с ним. Это мое тело. Я имею полное право распоряжаться им. И вдруг я сумею его удержать? Ему нельзя выходить из дома, и это может продлиться долгое время. Он привыкнет ко мне». 

Она была на середине лестницы, когда дверь дома отворилась. 

\- Сириус? Ремус? – позвал снизу Дамблдор. 

Эухения Виктория оглянулась, но Ремуса уже не было. Она застыла, соображая, сказать Дамблдору про лабораторию сейчас или пока ничего не говорить. 

– Эухения Виктория? – обрадовался тот, вступая на лестницу. - А я как раз хотел с тобой поговорить. 

Она невольно, не спуская с него взгляда, поднялась еще на пару ступенек. Дамблдор пугал ее, несмотря даже на то, что в его бороде запутались кусочки зефира.

\- Видишь ли, в чем дело, - он поднялся к ней и не обращая внимание на ее испуг, взял ее под локоть и понизив голос почти до шепота, сказал, - у Сириуса, после того как он столько лет ежедневно прибегал к своей анимагической форме и при этом испытывал воздействие дементоров, снизился контроль над ней. Будучи человеком, он порой испытывает почти непреодолимое желание превратиться в симпатичного черного пса, и наоборот. Зелье стабилизации анимагической формы – одно из самых сложных зелий и в случае Сириуса требует доработки, но я уверен, что если вы будете работать вдвоем с Северусом, то справитесь. 

Эухения Виктория открыла рот и закрыла его. И снова открыла. 

\- С Северусом! – воскликнула она, только при одной мысли об этом чувствуя тошноту, и с размаху села на лестницу, больно ударившись копчиком. Никакие слова Полины Инессы о том, что они солдаты и должны, не могли бы сейчас подействовать. – С этим высокомерным ублюдком, который походя оскорбил даже не часть моей семьи, а всю семью сразу?! – сказала она как можно громче, надеясь, что ее услышит Сириус. - Простите, но ни за что! 

Похоже, однако, что Дамблдор отделил их от остальной части дома заглушающими чарами, потому что на ее вопли никто не прибежал. Дамблдор наколдовал прямо в воздухе кресло с подушками и сел в него. В руки Эухении Виктории и Дамблдору прилетело по бокалу вина, и между ними возникло блюдо с сыром, грецкими орехами и рахат-лукумом. В глазах Дамблдора плясали смешинки. 

\- Позволь угостить тебя. Дорогая, я уверен, что ты уже достаточно взрослая и мудрая волшебница, чтобы противостоять… эхгм… проявлениям специфического характера Северуса. Он прекрасный специалист и гениальный зельевар, и я уверен, что вам будет чему научить друг друга. Между нами, - Дамлдор лукаво подмигнул ей и засунул в рот кусочек рахат-лукума, - Северус и человек неплохой. 

«Да он спятил. У него старческое слабоумие. Как они могли его назначить главой ордена вообще?!» 

Дамблдор похлопал ее по руке:  
\- Вот и славно. Рад, что ты думаешь так же. 

Он встал и кресло тотчас же исчезло. Блюдо ткнулось Эухении в руку, словно говорило: «Не обращай внимание на старого маразматика, выпей и закуси». 

Эухения Виктория так и сделала. Ну, по крайней мере, выпила. 

Дамблдор поднялся на несколько ступенек вверх и, взмахнув палочкой, снял заглушающие чары. И добавил:  
\- А комнаты наверху прекрасно подойдут для вашей с Северусом лаборатории. 

Ночью Эухения Виктория ворочалась в своей постели в Фуэнте Сольяда. За окном был черный туман, поднявшийся от озера. Туман, который, по словам Риты, уже не раз окутывал замок в этот год. 

«Он хочет, чтобы я работала со Снейпом. Ну что ж, у меня теперь есть Сириус, и я вам объясню, как заставлять меня делать то, что я не хочу. И если ты, напыщенный старый гад, еще раз посмеешь читать мои мысли, я тебе такое покажу!» 

Лирутка будет настаиваться десять дней. Она, Эухения Виктория, подождет.


	8. Перед отъездом

_28 июня 1995 года, POV Северуса_

Хмм. Компромат на Маленькую дрянь – это конечно, хорошо, но такое количество ругательств в моем присутствии определенно начинает беспокоить. 

\- Брокльхерст, следите за языком! Я вам не подружка из спальни Рэйвенкло. Если вам так необходимо показывать свою весомость, уверен, вы сможете найти другие способы. И, к вашему сведению, в магической Сорбонне, куда, как помнится, вы намерены были поступать, хорошая характеристика так же необходима, как и высокие баллы на экзаменах. 

\- В том-то и дело, что она сделала все, чтобы в Сорбонну меня никогда не приняли! – вскидывается Брокльхерст, похоже, пропустив замечания между ушей. – Знаете, как все было?! 

\- Жажду услышать, Брокльхерст. 

\- Мой дедушка сорок лет состоял в Международной коллегии по межрасовым спорам, а дядя был самым молодым судьей Европейского магического суда и через месяц должен был стать его председателем. Так вот, в одно прекрасное утро они оба отправились в Европу на свои заседания, и дедушка обнаружил, что утром прошло срочное заседание, на котором он был исключен из коллегии, а коллеги дяди отказались вести заседание, пока он не покинет зал. 

Она замолкает и начинает терзать шалфей так яростно, что мне приходится сделать запрещающий жест: не хватало еще, чтоб она порезалась и в зелье попала кровь. 

\- Простите, сэр, - на этот раз действительно покаянно говорит она, замедляет темп, и в лаборатории воцаряется молчание. 

Которое я в конце концов прерываю. 

\- Не соблаговолите ли объяснить, - говорю, - какая связь между упомянутой вами Эухенией и тем, что ваши родственники лишились своих постов. 

Она кивает:   
\- Она убила четверых взрослых магов, сэр. Суда не было, так как это была самооборона, но думаю, что вы понимаете – подобное скрыть невозможно. Ей было четырнадцать, когда она это сделала. На нее напали на драконьей ферме. На самом деле по большому счету никто не знает, что там произошло. 

Позднее, пересматривая этот момент в думоотводе, я пойму, что в этот момент совершил _ту самую_ ошибку – запустившую цепь событий, итогом которых стала смерть Блэка. Я помню о том, что мне рассказывал об Эухении Ромулу, ненавидевший темных магов, помню о его любви к сестре, но, вероятно, из-за безмерной, всепоглощающей, затмевающей разум обиды на него, из-за собственной предубежденности и из-за того, что мне хочется поддержать Брокльхерст, я решаю поверить не Ромулу, а ей. Я делаю ту же ошибку, что двумя годами позже сделают все остальные, решив, что Альбус ошибся во мне. Я решаю, что ошибся Ромулу. 

\- В международных организациях не может быть членов семей, в которых есть темные маги, - продолжает между тем Брокльхерст. 

\- Это понятно, но какое отношение к вашей дальнейшей карьере имеет… гм… половая невоздержанность вашей родственницы? 

\- Когда вскрылась история с убийством, вскрылось и… вот это все. От нее сбежал жених, обнаружив, что она уже не девственница и что у нее был уже не один любовник. И он, и ее младшая сестра несколько раз давали интервью на эту тему в разных европейских газетах. Не знаю, каким чудом все это обошло Британию, но во Франции и Голландии, где находятся суды, об этом писали много. На самом деле дядя Морис мне не дядя, а муж моей тети, маминой сестры, как и дедушка, его отец, не настоящий дедушка, но мне сразу же перестали приходить приглашения на европейские детские балы, и не пришло приглашение на рижский бал предебютанток. Вы видите, что мое поступление в Сорбонну после такого просто немыслимо. 

\- Брокльхерст, - говорю, - я, безусловно, сожалею о том, что произошло с вашими родственниками, но вы, кажется, собирались делать карьеру зельевара, а не политика? В Сорбонне смотрят не на родственников, а на знания и таланты. А если бы в Сорбонне смотрели на родственников, то туда мало бы кто поступал. На данный момент в магическом мире почти не осталось семей, у которых не было бы родственных связей с темными волшебниками. Даже ваш ненаглядный Поттер приходится не самым дальним родственником Блэкам. 

\- Вы знаете, что я его не люблю, сэр, - возражает она. 

\- Сейчас упаду в обморок от восторга. Далее - будучи хорошим зельеваром, вы всегда найдете способ показать себя, никогда не останетесь без заработка, а также сможете обрести нужные связи, - продолжаю я. – С учетом того, что семей без родства с темными волшебниками очень мало, и вряд ли у оставшихся судей нет такого родства, полагаю, что ваши дядя и дедушка скорее стали жертвами неудачного стечения обстоятельств. Через двадцать лет, когда ваша карьера будет в разгаре и вы, возможно, захотите пойти дальше, чем быть просто успешным зельеваром, о вашей Эухении все давно забудут. Сомневаюсь, что и у Вильярдо не было такого родства раньше.

Ромулу об этом точно что-то говорил, но откуда мне это известно и что именно мне известно, Брокльхерст знать не обязательно. 

\- Вы правы, - соглашается она. – Среди родственников Вильядо должны были быть темные маги. Я вам рассказывала, как дедушкины родственники убивали сквибов. И все же, пусть дядя и дедушка – жертвы стечения обстоятельств, Эухения все равно сломала им жизнь. И мне. Даже если меня пригласят на вечер в приличное общество, я просто не смогу туда пойти. 

Да уж, этот стыд мне известен слишком хорошо. Только не за родственников. Стыд, когда ты входишь в Большой зал, и понимаешь, что все - видели. 

\- Брокльхерст… Если вы собираетесь поломать себе жизнь на основании стыда за кузину, то это обыкновенная трусость, которая к вашей кузине отношения не имеет. В конце концов это просто глупо. В Магической Сорбонне шесть тысяч студентов со всего мира, у каждого из них свои заботы, и до вас там никому не будет абсолютно никакого дела. Вы это понимаете, Брокльхерст? А если вы сейчас польете шалфей слезами, то Лонгботтом лишится рук. 

Она вскидывает голову:   
\- Я не собиралась плакать, сэр. Я поняла, сэр. 

Делаю вид, что верю, ибо время уже поджимает. Но Брокльхерст в принципе не дура, хотя в ее возрасте отсутствие приглашений на балы, вероятно, невосполнимая потеря. Особенно с учетом того, что их дружба с Макмилланом сошла на нет, а с текущей пассией – рэйвенкловцем Голдстейном, с которым она танцевала на Святочном балу, похоже, тоже не все гладко. 

Через двадцать минут приходит сияющий Лонгботтом с раздутыми руками, с которых свисают кровавые ошметки. Из щеки у него тоже торчат иголки. 

\- Подошел к ней еще раз после того, как снял защиту, - объясняет якобы виновато. 

Я закатываю глаза, поддаваясь искушению закрыть лицо рукой. Но для этого придется снять перчатки и отступить от процесса варки зелья. 

\- Следующий год начнете с отработок, - говорю. – Кроме того, вам придется оплатить испорченные ингредиенты. Из-за вашей крайней безалаберности мисс Брокльхерст сейчас пришлось прервать процесс варки зелий для больничного крыла. Думаю, вашу бабушку это известие чрезвычайно обрадует. 

Лонгботтом издает стон отчаяния, а Брокльхерст смотрит на него с неожиданным интересом. Я тоже оглядываюсь и замечаю то, что раньше не замечал. Пожалуй, если этот недотепа доживет до окончания школы (если до него вообще кто-нибудь из нас доживет), то у него есть все шансы стать весьма завидной партией: в этом году он вырос, похудел и, если не брать в расчет истории вроде сегодняшней, уже притягивает взгляд; увлечение гербологией требует развития мускулатуры; характера ему явно не занимать, хоть Альбус и дал ему на первом курсе финальные очки только затем, чтобы вывести на первое место Гриффиндор, но он прав – пойти против друзей сложнее, чем пойти против врагов, а уж под игломодию встать вот так… Ну и состояние Лонгботтомов тоже недооценивать нельзя. Чистая кровь?.. Пожалуй, в его случае тоже будет исключительно преимуществом. Да, иногда встречаются вырождающиеся чистокровные семьи вроде Кэрроу, которые в силу отталкивающего характера жили слишком замкнуто и вынуждены были жениться исключительно на кузинах, но Лонгботтомы, насколько я помню, этим не страдали, а уж по лицу Лонгботтома все видно – еще немного и про него будут говорить «кровь с молоком». 

Впрочем, существует ли действительно хоть одна семья, чья кровь идеально чистая, весьма сомнительно. До Статута браки между волшебниками и магглами были довольно обычным делом. С другой стороны, вот, по официальной генеалогии никаких связей Принцев и Вильярдо нет, а, по-видимому, все-таки есть, раз у нас одинаковая конфигурация щита с Ритой. Рита… Ромулу… 

Через несколько часов поднимаясь к Альбусу, я все еще думаю о нем. Теперь, когда дурман эмоций несколько схлынул, мне в голову приходит, что он не соврал, что Рита беременна, а просто произошла ошибка. Да и если соврал – мог сделать это потому, что запутался и щадил мои чувства. На этом месте на меня опять нахлынывает чувство вины – сам ведь стер ему память, сам. Даже не подумал уговаривать, не попросил его подождать неделю или две, да даже одного дня. Не попытался прижать его к себе, сказать, какой он дурак и соблазнить его заняться со мной любовью, и так любить его, чтобы он никогда больше даже не посмел заикнуться о том, чтобы уйти от меня. 

И, стоя перед горгульей, я уже понимаю, что и сам так устал тогда от этого напряжения, сам так долго жил в мысли, что то, что мы делаем, во всех отношениях неправильно, что другого конца у нашей истории просто быть не могло. 

Когда я вхожу, Альбус стоит ко мне спиной, опираясь руками на стол, и уже по этой спине я понимаю, что в министерстве он абсолютно ничего не добился. Подхожу к нему и, поддаваясь искушению, веду по спине ладонью – Альбус вздрагивает, но не отодвигается, наоборот, слегка подается навстречу, и мы замираем так на несколько мгновений. 

Потом он издает долгий вздох и, развернувшись, на секунду упирается лбом в мой лоб, а потом, отодвинув меня, зовет за собой в гостиную. В руки нам прилетает по бокалу вина. 

\- Это не должно так продолжаться, Северус, - говорит Альбус устало, качая головой. – Человеческие предрассудки – ужаснейшая вещь. Корнелиус дал мне понять, что в следующем году он пришлет в Хогвартс инспектора, у которого будут необычайно широкие полномочия. 

Его рот кривится от отвращения, а я, хоть известие мне тоже не по душе, радуюсь тому, что Альбус так откровенен со мной. 

\- Ты справишься, - говорю я уверенно. 

Альбус рассеянно кивает, видимо, захваченный какой-то мыслью. 

\- _Мы_ справимся, - добавляю я. 

На этот раз его лицо озаряет мягкая улыбка и он сжимает мой локоть в порыве благодарности. На сердце становится удивительно тепло. Однако заговариваю о делах. 

\- Альбус, объясните мне кое-что… При нынешней политике министерства я удивлен, что молчит Скитер. Она весь год так старалась дискредитировать Поттера, а теперь, когда сам министр считает его сумасшедшим… 

И тут Альбус вдруг начинает смеяться. То есть сначала его улыбка становится озорной, потом на его лице появляется такое выражение, будто он хочет чихнуть и с трудом сдерживается, а потом он начинает хохотать в полный голос, сгибаясь и хлопая себя по коленкам. 

\- Что? Альбус, что это значит? – мой рот невольно расплывается в улыбке, несмотря на все недоумение. 

Альбус, похоже, от смеха не может выговорить ни слова, по его щекам текут слезы, но внезапно прилетает картинка – кто-то закрывает в банке жука, потом каким-то образом я понимаю, что это Грейнджер, а потом до меня доходит смысл всей истории, и в следующее мгновение мы с Альбусом хохочем уже вдвоем. Надо будет, пожалуй, дать ей пять баллов, как только начнутся занятия. 

Сажусь на диван и откидываю голову на спинку. Альбус, сняв очки и вытирая глаза, устраивается рядом, почти соприкасаясь со мной. Нет, он меня уже не волнует так, как полтора года назад, слишком много всего легло между нами с тех пор, но сидеть с ним вот так – невероятно ценно.

\- Альбус, почему вы не хотите, чтобы мне в зельях для ордена помогала Брокльхерст? Я уверен в ее лояльности и уверен в том, что она не будет задавать лишних вопросов. 

\- Северус, - Альбус качает головой, - между мисс Брокльхерст и Эухенией разница примерно такая же, как между тобой и Горацием. Мисс Брокльхерст, несомненно, варит зелья для ее возраста очень хорошо и ей по плечу самые сложные рецепты, но Эухения способна изобретать зелья. 

Я собираюсь возразить, что это еще нужно доказать, но Альбус жестом призывает меня к молчанию. 

\- Кроме того, есть еще минимум две причины, по которым я хотел бы вашего сотрудничества с Эухенией. Ордену не помешала бы более тесная связь с Вильярдо, поскольку это одна из самых влиятельных семей магической Европы. 

Усмехаюсь:   
\- Эта информация уже устарела, Альбус. Сейчас за дальнее родство с Вильярдо не подают руки. 

Он качает головой:  
\- Мисс Брокльхерст, Северус, слишком переживает из-за того факта, что мистеру Голдстейну запретили встречаться с ней. В высшем свете у молодых Вильярдо действительно не все гладко, но уверяю тебя, причина, по которой семью Вильярдо пытаются лишить должностей в министерствах и международных коллегиях – ровно та же, по которой кто-то пытается сместить с должностей меня. Вильярдо и их многочисленные родственники по всему миру стояли против темной магии несколько столетий. 

\- И убивали детей, если они оказывались сквибами. 

\- Ты путаешь Вильярдо и герцогов Толедских, - улыбается Альбус. – В их генеалогии действительно сложно разобраться, потому что они часто женились на кузинах. Но даже из герцогов Толедских темными волшебниками были лишь единицы. К сожалению, у страха глаза велики и некоторые люди до сих пор судят других по их родственникам. 

\- Или по факультетам, - вылетает у меня. 

Жду резкости, но Альбус мягко замечает:   
\- Мне жаль, что ты не можешь или не хочешь увидеть ситуацию моими глазами, Северус. 

Да уж, почему для того, чтобы из Поттера вырастить победителя Темного лорда, нужно унижать детей, которые таким трудом зарабатывают баллы в течение года, я никогда не пойму. Полагаю, что как раз научить его спокойно и с достоинством проигрывать было бы куда полезнее. Но нет, вырастим в нем эту безнаказанность!.. 

\- К тому же Вильярдо – одна из двух семей в мире, которые владеют драконами, - продолжает Альбус как ни в чем не бывало. – И это не укрощение, драконы им _служат_. Полагаю, мне не нужно тебе расписывать преимущества этого. Возможно, тебя утешит тот факт, что я не одного тебя попросил сблизиться с Вильярдо. Минерва примет у себя Миранду Вильярдо, двоюродную бабушку Эухении. Совместные каникулы пойдут на пользу им обеим. 

\- Не уверен, что меня может что-то утешить, - завожусь я, - с учетом факта, что я до сих пор недоумеваю по поводу вашего решения брать в орден несовершеннолетних. Вы еще и Поттера с Уизли туда возьмите! И самую младшую Уизли заодно! Да чего уж мелочиться?! – почти выкрикиваю. - Весь первый курс Гриффиндора в полном составе подойдет! 

\- А-а, видишь ли, это интересный момент, Северус, - по лицу Альбуса опять расплывается улыбка. – Может быть, ты помнишь, что спросила Молли у Эухении, войдя в гостиную? 

\- Ни в малейшей степени. 

\- Молли спросила: «А где ваш младший брат?» 

\- Не вижу, какое бы это имело отно…

Альбус снова прерывает меня:   
\- Погоди. Молли, Северус, больше всего протестовала против того, чтобы в ордене были даже близнецы Уизли. 

\- Еще бы, с учетом истории Прюэттов-то! 

\- Нет, Северус, здесь дело не в возрасте. Молли не проявила никакого беспокойства из-за присутствия в ордене своих старших сыновей, Билла и Чарли. И она возражала против принятия любого несовершеннолетнего, кроме Вильярдо. Вильярдо она воспринимает как взрослых волшебников. И, несмотря на то, что все родственники Эухении, которые были на собрании, старше Эухении, Молли выделяла ее как главную, - подводит итог он. 

Пожимаю плечами:   
\- И что это, по-вашему, должно означать? 

\- У Молли интуитивный тип магии, Северус. Позволь рассказать тебе одну историю. 

Как будто я реально могу не позволить ему рассказать…

\- Девочка с первого курса, далеко не лучшая ученица, перед отъездом из Хогвартса решает погулять по Запретному лесу вместе со своим другом. Они теряются и внезапно набредают на колонию пикси, которая второй месяц подряд терроризирует кентавров. Через полчаса кентавры привозят девочку с мальчиком обратно в Хогвартс. Когда преподаватели начинают расспрашивать, что же произошло в лесу, мальчик говорит, что все сделала девочка и очень быстро, что когда ее напугали вылетевшие на них пикси, она выкрикнула одно за другим несколько заклинаний, после чего пикси оказались загнаны в созданные клетки. Девочка же сама помнит, что загнала пикси по клеткам, но совершенно не может вспомнить, какими заклинаниями при этом пользовалась. – Он несколько мгновений молчит, а потом добавляет: - Молли очень четко и быстро соображает, что именно нужно, Северус. И несмотря на то, что на собрании никто из Вильярдо не колдовал, она безошибочно выделила Эухению, как самую сильную волшебницу. Но ты ведь уже знаешь, не так ли?

\- Что она способна убить четверых взрослых волшебников? Несомненно. Тебе, случайно, не приходила в голову идея пригласить в орден самого Лорда? 

Альбус только вздыхает со слегка расстроенным выражением лица. Полагаю, что под этим кроется: «Когда ты уже поймешь, Северус?» Но я не понимаю. И доводы его мне тоже не кажутся убедительными. И я слишком хорошо помню, что было в прошлом году, поэтому нет, мне не нравится засилье Вильярдо в ордене, мне не нравится младшая Вильярдо, мне не нравится, что мне придется работать с ней. 

Кажется, мне срочно нужно вон из Хогвартса… 

Я хотел подождать до отъезда, но желание видеть его становится непреодолимым. До озера неподалеку от туннеля Мерлина я дохожу к полуночи. Он ждет меня, развалившись у самой кромки воды, его корпус ярко белеет в темноте, и запах апельсинов долетает до меня уже тогда, когда до берега еще не меньше пятидесяти шагов. Я дохожу до него и, опустившись на колени, зарываюсь лицом в мягкую гриву:  
\- Цитрон.


	9. У озера

_29 июня 1995 года, утро, POV Северуса_

Просыпаясь, втягиваю носом сладкую нотку апельсина, ну, и другие запахи. Цитрон лежит за моей спиной, прижав меня к себе могучими руками – хорошо, что не ногами, а то я как-то проснулся, а на моем животе – скрещенные копыта. Конечно, он демон, дух, который воплощает себя в образе животного, а не настоящее животное, тем не менее мне было как-то не по себе. Ричард несколько раз развивал фантазии на данную тему и меня подначивал, потом перестал. Я благоразумно не стал спрашивать, почему.

Матрас, на котором мы лежим – из шерстистых водорослей, и набит ими, хотя поверхность кажется скорее шелковой. Очень приятно для кожи. А еще шерстистые водоросли обладают целительными свойствами. Поэтому они такие редкие, в Хогвартсе ими набиты всего пять матрасов – деканов и Альбуса. А заказывал их лично Альбус аж где-то в Южной Америке, уже тогда, когда я стал работать, но мы еще не… Здесь, на озере, шерстистых водорослей полно, да и много чего другого тоже. Мы с Ричардом как ни раздумывали, так и не смогли понять, какие чары наложены на местность. Маглоотталкивающие – однозначно. Но и волшебники посторонние здесь почти не появляются. По словам Марина, «иногда забредают» и, как я понял, не всех их постигает участь Андерса. Некоторых озерный народ не трогает, некоторые удирают вовремя. Может, те, которые «забредают», не понимают ценности того, что здесь плавает и растет? Или забывают о том, что были здесь?

В любом случае нельзя исключать, что это место до сих пор остается неизвестным по чистой случайности и что настанет момент, когда играть в наши милые игры будет рискованно. Вдыхая, я вжимаюсь спиной в грудь Цитрона, чувствуя кое-что весьма твердое и горячее между ягодиц. Я знаю, что он не спит, он никогда не спит, когда я засыпаю в его объятьях, просто лежит не шевелясь и слушает мое дыхание. Я знаю, потому что ему нравится присылать картинки, как он видит меня со стороны, как он любуется мной. Поначалу я решил, что он надо мной издевается, но через нашу связь он может передавать и чувства – и я получаю через нее восхищение. Связь заставляет его испытывать влюбленность. Иногда я чувствую вину за то, что сделал. За то, что _мы_ сделали. Разбирайся я хоть немного в кельпи, я бы ни за что не согласился на затею Берилл. Точнее, понимай я хоть немного тогда, что демоны обладают разумом и личностью. И было странно, что Берилл, которая уже имела с ними дело, этого не чувствовала. 

Впрочем, у нее же односторонняя связь? И может быть, не все кельпи, действительно, столь разумны? В книгах так вообще ничего не говорится о том, что они могут мыслить и даже говорить – только манят. Вот и Цитрон меня… приманил. Он слегка отодвигается и одна его рука ложится на мое бедро, а игривые пальцы другой устремляются туда, где ночью побывали не только они. Торопливо шепчу заклинание смазки и подаюсь назад…

От третьего раунда мне приходится отказаться. Будь воля только Цитрона, он бы без зазрения совести из каждой нашей встречи устраивал марафон, но я еще хочу жить, а два, очень качественных, раза – соединение секса и магии воды – это то, что надо, необходимая доля расслабленности с последующим зарядом бодрости.

Лежу, уткнувшись носом в водоросли, Цитрон губами собирает пот с моей спины. Покой. Отдых. Рядом с ним я чувствую себя в безопасности, как никогда ни с кем другим. Может быть, потому, что он демон. Пусть и не высший, но тоже обладает определенной долей могущества, которое недоступно нам, смертным. Или потому, что его стихия вода, и я здесь – впервые это выражение становится буквальным – «в своей стихии». Или потому, что нас связывает только секс, а это исключает сердечную привязанность, исключает боль, и у него нет никаких шансов ни использовать меня, ни навредить мне. Или потому, что закрепленная связь с кельпи предполагает полную лояльность кельпи к наезднику и я могу не опасаться предательства. Или – потому, что в качестве платы по договору я уже потерял троих, и можно ничего не опасаться? 

Ричард выманивает нас из пещеры ранним утром. В лучах восходящего солнца роса на ивовом кустарнике и зарослях тростника кажется россыпью драгоценных камней. Деревья и трава абсолютно неподвижны, поверхность озера – совершенное зеркало. На противоположном берегу стоит Марин, одним копытом в воде, и, задрав морду, вслушивается в безмолвие. 

Чувствую себя полным энтузиазма, хотя спал от силы часа полтора. Но нахождение рядом с Цитроном действует на сон невероятно благотворно. Утро Ричарда, судя по мокрым волосам и очень довольному лицу, тоже удалось. Я невольно расплываюсь в улыбке, и вдруг меня словно что-то толкает в грудь. 

Он одет в рубаху и жилет. 

В эту неделю тепло даже ночью, а он одет в ярко-белую рубаху с закатанными рукавами и толстый стеганый жилет. И это может означать только одно – он отправляется куда-то, где ему придется идти через целый строй заклинаний. 

Жилет Ричард припер откуда-то из Норвегии и, по его убежденности, крошечные зеркальные вставки нижнего слоя отводят даже Аваду. Белизна рубашки – это морок. Не то чтобы Рика внешний вид слишком уж заботил: даже вполовину не настолько, например, насколько Люциуса, но рубаха на самом деле неприлично ветхая и грязная. Хотя серый, по которому теми же нитками, из которых она сплетена, сделана вышивка, – это ее оригинальный цвет. Сплели ее русские ведьмы еще в двенадцатом веке, и такое колдовство, конечно, встретишь редко: защиту создает и само обережное плетение, и вышивка, и чары, наложенные поверх рубахи, и все эти слои, с одной стороны, и усиливают друг друга, а с другой - словно существуют отдельно; чары привязаны не к рубахе, а к образу рубахи. В прошлом году Ричард продемонстрировал мне ее свойства самым убедительным способом – натянул ее на куст и кинул Экспульсо. Куст даже не шелохнулся. Попытавшись ее исследовать, я понял также, что если рубаха разрушается от времени, ее защитные чары только усиливаются. А вот от Авады она, к сожалению, не спасет. Но, к счастью, и Аваду мало кто способен использовать. Или – даже – мало кто любит использовать. Из Пожирателей только двое этим и баловались – Беллатриса и Розье. Даже Долохов, мастер невербальных заклинаний, старался пользоваться чем-то другим. И вообще практиковал творческий подход – на дуэлях мог, например, заклинанием подножки с ног сбить или отмутузить воздушным кулаком… 

Приглядевшись, замечаю на шее Ричарда сразу с десяток шнурков и цепочек амулетов. Вспоминаю слова Джейн, и мне приходится сесть на валун, потому что ноги неожиданно подкашиваются. 

\- Не ходи, - говорю глухо. 

\- Да ты что, Снейп?! – напрочь игнорируя мой тон, радостно восклицает Ричард. – Мы на такое замахнулись! И мы только прощупаем первый контур, и все. Для начала! 

В его глазах – огонь фанатика. Я давлю в себе порыв _приказать_ ему не ходить. Мы договаривались, что я не буду мешать ему работать. И, наверное, уж тем более нельзя мешать ему сейчас, когда он часть своего бизнеса успешно разрушил. 

\- Теперь, когда Лесс ушел и мы объединились с Мораг, и Ротенберга по твоей наводке взяли, и еще магглорожденного взяли одного, мы такое заварили!..

А вот это сюрприз. Два сюрприза. То, что Ротенберг – под присмотром, это, конечно, хорошо, но вот остальное… Лесс, во-первых, был его правой рукой. А во-вторых, Мораг – глава такого же отряда посредников, как у Ричарда, только раза в три покрупнее, и, насколько я знаю, она раньше конкурировала с ним жестче других. 

Высказаться я не успеваю. 

\- Если у нас получится, мы сможем пробивать защиту древних поместий! – воодушевленно продолжает Рик. - Прямо с ходу пробивать, представляешь?! И при этом сигнальные чары не будут нас засекать. Сколько заброшек мы сможем обыскать! Кстати, и твою принцевскую. 

\- Принцевскую?

\- Ну да. А ты и не в курсе, что в имении Принцев давно никто не живет? 

Пожимаю плечами. Цитрон подходит ко мне и, опустившись на колени, трется мордой о мою ладонь. Глажу его по гриве, он издает короткое ржание, вскакивает и убегает. Я наблюдаю, как он пересекает озеро, вздымая кучу брызг, и присоединяется к Марину. Они трутся мордами друг о друга и, резвясь, неспешно убегают вдвоем вдоль кромки озера. 

Ричард смотрит на них, ухмыляясь.

\- Так что с имением Принцев? Ты говорил, там жила престарелая тетка… Она умерла? 

\- Снейп, шляпа тебе случайно не предлагала Рейвенкло? - хмыкает Ричард. -Я говорил, что у тебя есть престарелая тетка, но я никогда не говорил, что она жила в имении Принцев. Вроде казалось, что у тебя есть какие-никакие умственные способности, а ты вдруг про розовых единорогов...

Я отмахиваюсь:  
\- Так что там? 

\- Полностью заброшенное поместье, с которого никому никакого дохода. Дом стоит запертый с кучей всякого барахла внутри. Есть еще куча других строений – церковь, сараи, развалины старых деревень. А тетка твоя живет на краю деревни Ашфорд у границ поместья, в Ашфорд-холле. 

Внезапно я понимаю, что он про то, в каком состоянии поместье Принцев, узнал только что. Вернется – надо будет расспросить. Если вернется… 

\- Ты там поосторожней с Мораг, - говорю. 

\- Она клевая тетка. И мы с ней придумали соединять маггловские и магические технологии. Ты же понимаешь, что это нам даст?!

Ну, во-первых, это не вы с ней придумали, а мы с тобой… Тролль побери, я что, ревную?! Только бы он не узнал…

\- У нее больше людей, и с чего ей объединяться… - начинаю аккуратно. 

\- С посредником, теряющим репутацию? – лыбится он. – А вот… Нашлось у меня кое-что, чего у других нет. Расскажу, когда вернусь. И мы с тобой треснем по большой кружке маггловского пива. Нет, мы с тобой аппарируем в забегаловку с чешским пивом и надеремся вдрызг. 

Я морщусь. 

\- Ты так не хочешь меня отпускать, будто влюбился. – Он отечески хлопает меня по плечу. - Ну загадай желание у ивы, что ли! Ладно, я пошел, - он призывает дорожную сумку и поворачивается ко мне спиной. 

\- Ты с ней траха… - меня прерывает хлопок дизапаррации, и я остаюсь на берегу один, стараясь заглушить жалящее под ребра чувство тревоги. 

В конце концов, с чего я должен поверить Джейн? И ведь моя часть договора с судьбой уже выполнена. Это ведь должно означать, что Ричард не должен умереть? 

Оглядываюсь – на той стороне озера никого нет. Шерстистые водоросли были где-то за тростником. Наверное, проще… И Берилл как-то сказала, что ирландцы считают тростник символом удачи. Срезаю заклинанием стебель и, вспомнив все свои, очень плохие, навыки трансфигурации, превращаю его в шершавую коричневую ленту. Подхожу к ближайшей иве, склоняющей ветки к самой воде, и завязываю узел. 

\- Я не знаю, кто ты, - говорю. – Не знаю, какая сила у тебя есть, но заклинаю тебя всей силой, которой ты обладаешь – верни его живым!


	10. Мелочи Хогвартса

_POV Северуса, 29 июня 1995 года, день_

В лаборатории неожиданно застаю Макмиллана, следящего за кипением кроваво-красного варева в котлах. Ну то есть Брокльхерст тут тоже есть – спит на кушетке, которая… трансфигурирована из моего стула?! 

Убью. 

\- Сэр, это я виноват, - быстро говорит Макмиллан, вскакивая и одновременно пытаясь и загородить собой Брокльхерст, и не оторвать взгляда от котлов.

Надо же… Впрочем, этот с самого начала был небезнадежен. По крайней мере, простые зелья с первого раза всегда прилично варил. 

\- Следите за котлами! – бросаю. – Как давно? 

\- Правый закипел за минуту до того, как вы вошли, сэр. Левый… через две минуты будет ясно, пора снимать или нет. 

Что ж, цвет зелий на этом этапе, по крайней мере, удовлетворительный и лаборатория не разгромлена. Милостиво киваю. 

\- Итак, Макмиллан, что вы здесь делаете, где Нотт и в чем вы виноваты? 

\- Я помогаю Мэнди, сэр. – Он переходит на шепот, и я, недолго думая, набрасываю на Брокльхерст сонные чары. - Нотт в больничном крыле из-за отравления. Несколько слизеринцев отравились, сэр. Нотт не мог помочь Мэнди, и мадам Пофмри послала за мной, сэр. Я виноват в том, что испортил ваш стул, - сосредоточенно говорит он. 

\- Слизеринцев, говоришь… И как именно они отравились? 

Он мнется, и поверхность его разума легко выдает картинку: блюдо с оранжевыми пастилками, которое у первокурсника-гриффиндорца отнимает Крэбб. И-ди-от.

\- Уизли, не так ли? 

Макмиллан, гася огонь, чуть не сбивает котел со стойки. Нууу, так неинтересно. Весь год носил значки «Поттер – вонючка», а все равно умудрился спеться с львятником против Слизерина. Смотрю на спящую Брокльхерст. Пригрел двух змей на груди. 

\- Минус пять баллов, Макмиллан, за то, что покрываете преступников. 

По его виду ясно - думает, что легко отделался. И это верно. Я бы снял больше, но он взялся за варку зелий, которые, по-хорошему, должен был варить я. Впрочем, Хаффлпаффу баллы, по большому счету, без разницы – на моей памяти он всегда в хвосте. 

\- Да-да, именно так, Макмиллан. Те, кто вредит здоровью других – преступники. 

Брокльхерст вздрагивает, но не от звука моего голоса – в лаборатории, как всегда прохладно. Набрасываю согревающие чары, потом рассоздаю их и приношу плед. Макмиллан зевает. В этот момент замечаю на угловом столике котел с остатками бурой массы, а рядом что-то черное и блестящее – длинный кривой корень. 

\- Кто варил противорвотное? 

\- Мы вдвоем с Мэнди, сэр. 

\- Как я понимаю, мадам Пофмри признала его удовлетворительным? 

\- Да, сэр. 

\- А что здесь делает хочуха? Вы собирались добавить ее в противорвотное? 

Он втягивает голову в плечи, потом решительно вскидывает голову:   
\- Я думал над этим, сэр. Потом решил, что сейчас экспериментировать нельзя. 

Да, здравый смысл у него все-таки есть. Пожалуй, надо будет вернуть пять баллов. 

\- Чего вы хотели добиться с помощью хочухи? 

\- Усилить желание пить зелье, сэр. 

\- И как вы думаете, насколько это нужно в данном случае, Макмиллан? 

\- Не нужно, - признает он со вздохом. Потом на его лице расцветает улыбка: – Но скажите, я был прав, да? Оно бы появилось? Желание? 

\- Появилось бы. А еще у _меня_ появилось бы желание содрать с вас 208 галлеонов за бесполезную трату ингредиента. 

\- Я не думал об этом, сэр.

\- Он не думал, - произношу медленно. 

Макмиллан пугается. 

Я прекрасно знаю, какой эффект произвожу. Зато в следующий раз он подумает и не дважды, и не трижды, а и пять, и десять раз. Экспериментирует он… 

И посоветовал бы экспериментировать дома, но не ему. Вот Брокльхерст, с определенной долей оговорок – можно. Нотту без всяких оговорок можно. А Макмиллану однозначно нельзя. 

\- Я больше не буду, сэр, - говорит, опуская голову, но исподтишка поглядывая на котел. 

Отворачиваюсь и очищаю котел от противорвотного, чтобы скрыть усмешку. 

\- Что дальше делать, знаете? 

\- Конечно, сэр. Истолочь рог двурога, соединить его с растолченными шипами шалфея, вымоченными в растворе сока наперстянки, сэр, соединить все это с вываренным корнем мандрагоры… - бодро рапортует он. 

Хорошо она его выдрессировала. Какая пара б была… 

\- Пропорции раствора наперстянки? 

\- Один к десяти. 

\- Мандрагору оглушить сумеете? 

Бодрости заметно убавляется. 

\- Думаю, что да, сэр. 

\- Макмиллан, мне нужно, чтобы вы не думали, мне нужно, чтобы вы ее оглушили и потом нарезали. 

Он встряхивается:   
\- Сумею, сэр. 

\- Делайте. 

Давлю усмешку при виде того, как он гордо выпрямляется. Как действует на людей, даже на маленьких засранцев то, что они считают себя важными… Что ж, посмотрим, как он справится. Даже мне это нелегко. Не оглушить мандрагору, это-то пустяки, а вот резать корень с человеческим лицом, который, чуть не так нажмешь, очнется и завизжит, - та еще феерия. 

Так что мысленно желаю Макмиллану удачи и ослабляю сонные чары на Брокльхерст. 

\- Проснется через сорок минут, если вы не будете кричать ей в ухо. И не забудьте вернуть мне стул. И, кстати, - оглядываюсь уже от двери, - почитайте на каникулах «Высшие зелья» Фадвига, если уж вы так внезапно нашли себя в зельеварении. 

Он расплывается в улыбке:   
\- Обязательно, сэр. 

Что ж, если он его действительно осилит, тогда можно о чем-то говорить. Потому что Фадвиг – это сплошная теория и скучнее книги просто на свете нет. 

Через десять минут я стою перед часами факультетов и с удовольствием наблюдаю, как гриффиндорские рубины поднимаются обратно в верхнюю часть – по 10 очков за каждого отравленного слизеринца. Восемь или девять человек они из строя вывели перед прощальным пиром, не хило.

Отворачиваюсь и не успеваю пройти и шага, как слышу за спиной шум. Какого?!. На моих глазах рубины перетекают обратно вниз. Ну Альбус, ну шутник! Хорошо еще, что все заняты своими предотъездными делами и никому ни до меня, ни до манипуляций с часами нет дела. 

«Северус», - вдруг слышу так отчетливо, что с трудом удерживаю себя от того, чтоб оглянуться. Нет, связь мысленная. 

«Северус», - повторяет он. 

Его голос, может быть, чуть нетерпелив, не более, но меня внезапно охватывает просто безумная тревога. Не помню, как оказываюсь около его кабинета. Наверное, и вид у меня соответствующий, потому что на этот раз горгулья пропускает меня без пароля. В кабинете Альбуса не оказывается, я рывком открываю дверь гостиной. И…

И он всего-навсего сидит на столе, болтая ногами и распевая во все горло песню на валлийском. Фальшиво к тому же. Правое стеклышко в очках разбито, борода всклокочена, на задравшемся к коленям подоле светло-сиреневой робы - бордовое пятно. В руке пузатая бутылка с засаленной этикеткой, еще две, явно уже пустые, лежат на столе, в липкой луже. Ковер усеян осколками зеленого стекла. Причем вино самое дешевое – я такое, кажется, в забегаловке в Лютном видел, даже в кабаках как у Аберфорта пойла такого низкого качества не найти. 

\- Какого тролля?!. 

И ведь не просто же так бутылки оставил! Целую демонстрацию устроил, придурок! И звал меня не просто так! 

\- А на что это похоже, Северус? – спрашивает, еле ворочая заплетающимся языком. 

\- На идиотизм! – рявкаю я, стаскиваю его со стола и тащу в ванную. 

Слава Салазару, он не сопротивляется. Опускаюсь на колени рядом, пока его рвет. А рвет его долго и мучительно – желчью. Мерлин, он еще и не завтракал! И не ужинал, скорее всего. Вспоминаю – да, на ужине я его не видел. 

Очищаю от рвоты бороду, глажу по волосам:  
\- Альбус, ну как же так?!

\- Ничего ты не понимаешь, Северус, - говорит. 

\- Да где уж мне, - шепчу, обнимая, пока его выворачивает в очередной раз. 

Все я понимаю. Он не справляется. Альбус - не справляется. А еще – у него никого нет, кроме меня.


	11. Опасные связи

За завтраком, который, по давней традиции, в это время года накрывали на столах во дворе замка, случилось весьма неожиданное: Ромулу и Полина Инесса поссорились из-за права сопровождать Эухению Викторию в дом Блэка. 

Полина Инесса настаивала, что она лучше понимает ситуацию, лучше разбирается в людях, постоянный компаньон Эухении Виктории и ей все равно нечего делать. Ромулу возражал, что он старше, дом ему интересен как архитектору, интересно так же разобрать, что за чары были наложены на него Орионом Блэком - это может пригодиться для защиты домов семьи, и…

\- Да и что ты можешь-то, в конце концов?! – воскликнул он. - Да у тебя вообще нет магии! 

\- Что-о-о?! – протянула шокированная Эухения Виктория. 

Даже баронесса выглядела ошеломленной. На Полину Инессу никто не смотрел. 

\- Так, - рявкнула баронесса, - раз такое дело, то… - она внезапно замолчала. 

\- Никто не пойдет? – уныло предположила Эухения Виктория. 

\- Пойдете оба! 

Ромулу просиял. 

\- Он ее случайно не приложил Конфундусом? – спросила Полина Инесса, когда после завтрака сестры, оставшись одни, спустились к озеру. 

Внизу было тихо, от жары попряталось все живое, включая русалок, мелких зверушек и насекомых, и темный неподвижный лес по обе стороны от такой же неподвижной зеркальной глади выглядел несколько зловеще. Эухении Виктории не хотелось признавать, что она трусит. С возвращения драконов проблем с защитой поместья вроде бы не возникало, и баронесса (ее все так и продолжали называть «сеньорой баронессой», хотя она давно уже была герцогиней), конечно, в случае чего почувствует и придет на помощь. Но можно ли в наше время даже обычному человеку хоть где-то быть в безопасности? 

Эухения Виктория обычным человеком не была. Наколдовав над их головами тент, она села на валун спиной к замку, так, чтобы обозревать как можно большую площадь леса и озера. Полина Инесса в позе лотоса расположилась прямо на песке. Она все еще была поборницей джинсов, но сейчас обе сестры были одеты в легкие летние платья с коротким рукавом. Скрепя сердце баронесса разрешила им укоротить подолы до колена при условии, что они в таком виде не отправятся в магические кварталы Мадрида. 

На самом деле там было полно волшебниц, ходивших в коротких платьях или юбках, но предполагалось, что Эухения Виктория «не должна давать ни одного повода». Неудивительно, что она чувствовала себя гораздо лучше в Британии. Даже в мрачном доме Блэков. 

\- У Сириуса вообще сейчас должен быть ад, - заметила Полина Инесса. - А еще докси, - вспомнила она. 

Эухения Виктория кивнула. В доме Сириуса было только три более-менее приличных помещения – кухня, ванная комната на втором этаже и, с натяжкой, гостиная. Но для того чтобы сидеть в гостиной, нужно было накладывать заглушающие чары на половину комнаты и создавать воздушный барьер для докси, которые готовы были вот-вот вылететь из штор. 

\- Он обещал вымести из лаборатории весь мусор и настроить охлаждающие чары. Там докси нет и теоретически можно вообще оттуда не выходить. Зачем туда так рвется Ромулу, я не понимаю…

\- Он с самого собрания заперся в дедушкином кабинете и что-то пишет, - заметила Полина Инесса. – Даже Риту попросил его не беспокоить. И я знаю, что он ходил в старый дом. 

Дом в Толедо, где Вильярдо жили прежде, теперь стоял запертый и пустой, но некоторые вещи и мебель до сих пор не были перенесены в Фуэнте Сольяда, где все еще восстанавливался второй этаж. Осталась в Толедо и часть книг. 

\- И в монастырь он тоже ходил! – вспомнила Полина Инесса. – Потому что он спрашивал Риту, не нужно ли ей что-нибудь из монастырской библиотеки. 

\- Может, это связано с его интересом к чарам в доме Сириуса? – задумалась Эухения Виктория. – А ты сама? – она устремила на Полину Инессу взгляд, полный подозрения. – Ты сама тоже _слишком_ хочешь туда попасть. 

Полина Инесса смутилась.

\- Я надеялась, что ты не заметишь. Я не хотела тебе говорить, пока все не проверю. Это магия, - пояснила она. - Я почувствовала колебания, когда мы были на собрании, но когда мы вернулись домой, все прекратилось. 

\- Но… она же не должна вернуться так быстро? Если вообще… 

\- Я знаю. – Полина Инесса опустила голову и прочертила указательным пальцем на песке букву А. – И я понимаю, что мне, наверное, лучше не желать ее возвращения. Но… если ты хочешь правду… я предпочту помочь тому Вильярдо и умереть, чем жить так. Я не собираюсь больше притворяться, что все хорошо. Я калека, Хен. И хотя порой я очень мечтаю сбежать в мир магглов, я этого не сделаю. Пока тебя не было, я часто бывала снаружи, я пыталась привыкнуть к ним, пыталась вести себя как они, знакомилась с разными людьми, не только в Мадриде, но и в других городах. Фелиппе показал мне Италию, Ромулу – Лондон. Я столько часов проходила по Лондону, что теперь, кажется, могу сделать это с закрытыми глазами… 

\- Ты никогда не говорила мне об этом. 

\- Потому что мне хотелось иметь что-то свое, не общее с Вильярдо или волшебниками вообще. Но маггловский мир так и остался чужим для меня. Как и для Ромулу. Очередная попытка Вильярдо сбежать не удалась. Как я ни старалась, я не могла заинтересоваться их миром. Все это заставило меня только сожалеть о том, что волшебников так немного, и еще больше о потере магии. Впрочем, у меня есть пара любимых маггловских мест в Вене и в Праге. Кстати, как-то мне показалось, что я видела в Праге Гжегожа, - добавила она осторожно. 

\- Вот как? Ты никому не сказала об этом… 

Про Нику им было все известно, но про Гжегожа до сих пор не было никаких сведений. 

\- Я решила, что первой скажу тебе. Я не знала, хочешь ли ты его на самом деле найти. Кроме того, я могла ошибаться. С другой стороны, из-под маггловского пальто у него проглядывало что-то светло-сиреневое. Это может быть чешской формой целителя. 

\- Я не знаю, - задумалась Эухения Виктория. – Хочу ли я его найти? По большому счету, это надо сделать, чтобы вернуть деньги, но, может быть, я малодушна и иду против семьи, я не хочу видеть его под судом. 

«Только не его», - подумала она. 

Было глупо сохранять эту привязанность после всех его жестоких поступков. Но, по большому счету, после событий на ферме мысль о репутации так и не смогла ее взволновать. Конечно, Ника писала в дневнике ужасные вещи, о том, как Гжегож отзывался о ней, Эухении, и Гжегож дал какое-то совершенно кошмарное интервью во французский «Ведьмополитен» - парижская родня переслала номер Марии Инессе, а та решила, что Эухении Виктории лучше знать, чем не знать. Но когда Эухения перебирала в памяти их встречи, она не могла найти ни одного момента, где могла бы заподозрить его в неискренности. Когда он злился – он злился, когда заботился – заботился. Со временем она все больше думала про приворот; с другой стороны, по тому же дневнику Ники, на приворот это было совершенно непохоже. В конце концов она пришла к тому, что это можно считать гигантским недоразумением, после которого нужно поскорее прийти в себя и двигаться дальше. В любом случае, он поставил ее на ноги. А еще ей только шестнадцать, и у нее впереди от ста до двухсот лет жизни, и это от нее зависит, чем их наполнять. 

\- Есть ли хоть один способ вернуть деньги бескровно? – спросила она. 

\- А что скажет по этому поводу Важная тройка? – осторожно начала Полина Инесса. 

Она называла так союз Фернандо+Фелиппе+Макс. Тройка была отсылкой к картине, висевшей над лестницей в доме старого герцога. На ней в санях в роскошной шубе красовался князь Павловский, дед и старого герцога, и его покойной жены Сицилии Изабеллы. 

\- Тройку надо сначала собрать. Макс отправляется к Краму уже завтра. 

\- И никто не мешает тебе написать Фернандо сегодня, - заметила Полина Инесса. 

Фернандо. При звуках его имени сердце Эухении Виктории екнуло. За весь год они получили от него пару писем, в которых он выражался крайне осторожно. Нет, она не хотела его видеть. 

Внезапно на ступеньках лестницы появилась спешащая Мария Луиса. Технически аппарировать в пределах поместья мог кто угодно из родни и слуг, но еще с прошлого года установилось негласное правило – чтобы никого не пугать внезапными хлопками, аппарировать только во двор, дизаппарировать – со двора. Судя по тому, как Мария Луиса задыхалась от быстрого бега, она сейчас явно была не против нарушить это правило. 

\- К вам сеньор Ферейра! – прокричала она, остановившись в двадцати пасо от сестер и хватаясь за бок. 

\- Ты веришь в совпадения? – спросила Полина Инесса. – Я – нет. 

Эухения Виктория сделала два шага и остановилась. 

\- Ты ничего не скажешь ему про Гжегожа, - сказала она. – И вообще сейчас останешься здесь. 

Полина Инесса несколько секунд всматривалась в ее лицо. Потом пожала плечами:  
\- Как скажешь. Надеюсь, ты когда-нибудь вспомнишь, что мне и свои деньги пришлось отдать семье. 

\- Я думала, тебя не волнуют…

В этот момент она увидела Фернандо. Он стоял около русалок, украшавших парапет, и смотрел на нее без всякой радости во взгляде. Уж конечно, не так, как смотрят на друзей после долгой разлуки. Но были ли они друзьями? Эухения задумалась, насколько сильно развит его талант легиллимента. Превосходит ли он Гжегожа? 

Дойдя до русалок, она встала напротив Фернандо не говоря ни слова. За этот год он почти не изменился, все те же полноватые щеки, растрепанные волосы и слишком мальчишеский вид для чиновника из министерства. Только еле заметные тени легли под глаза. 

Он разглядывал ее так же молча, а потом заговорил с внезапной яростью, исказившей его приятное лицо:  
\- Полагаю, мы с тобой можем играть в это бесконечно. Тебя, кажется, заводит то, что я влюблен в тебя и никогда не смогу быть с тобой. Интересно, до какой степени ты измучила Гжегожа, что ему пришлось так поступить. 

В первые мгновения она решила, что Фернандо сошел с ума.

\- Пришлось так поступить? Я не понимаю, о чем…

\- Господи, да только идиот поверит, что Гжегож повелся на Веронику Алехандру, когда рядом была ты. Сколько ему понадобилось всего сделать, чтобы оттолкнуть тебя от себя! И кража денег, и все эти статьи в газетах…

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что он разрушил мою и свою репутацию нарочно? 

\- Именно это я и хочу сказать! Если бы он влюбился в нее, он бы обвенчался с ней или хотя бы остался с ней. Если он хотел с ней только спать, то при всем, что она делала, при всех его умениях, не было ничего проще – переспать с ней и заставить ее забыть. Если он хотел денег, он мог заставить Хуана Антонио отдать их без всякого шума, и мы бы никогда не узнали, что это он. Да ради бога, Эухения Виктория, он же ота! Он кого угодно мог заставить сделать что угодно! Он мог сбежать с ней и никак не светить эту историю в газетах, и все бы осталось в рамках семьи, но сейчас он в глазах европейского сообщества преступник, который соблазнил несовершеннолетнюю из чистокровного семейства. Ему только за это грозит от десяти до двадцати лет тюрьмы, при этом заявить об этом может любой маг, а соглашение о выдаче преступников у Испании почти со всеми магическими сообществами. 

Эухения присела на парапет. 

\- Я никогда не думала об этом. Хотя и понимала, что его поступки нелогичны. Но я, - она подняла глаза на Фернандо, - никогда не делала ничего такого… И я не привораживала его. Я ничего не понимаю. 

Фернандо на мгновение прикрыл глаза, будто ему жгло под веками. 

\- В этом-то и проблема – ты никогда ничего не понимаешь, а между тем… - Он махнул рукой с выражением полной безнадежности на лице: - Я бы все равно не смог выбрать между тобой и… Лучше скажи, зачем ты хотела меня видеть. 

\- Я? Я не хотела тебя видеть. Совсем наоборот! Я хотела, чтобы ты как можно дольше не приходил. 

\- Эухения, - устало сказал Фернандо. – Поверь мне, я и сам очень не хочу здесь находиться. Каждое мгновение рядом с тобой мучает меня. Но у тебя есть вопрос, на который могу ответить только я. Будь добра, пожалуйста, сообрази, что это за вопрос. Мне надоело чувствовать это твое желание меня спросить. 

Она посмотрела на него с ужасом:   
\- Должно быть, это про способы связи на дальних расстояниях. Но как это вообще возможно? Чтобы ты чувствовал, когда я хочу… 

\- Мы два сильнейших волшебника-легиллимента с влечением друг к другу, вдобавок я связан с тобой клятвой защищать тебя, которую ты приняла. В этом и недостаток образования в вашей семье – вы совершенно не знаете теорию. 

\- С учетом того, что ни одной книги по легиллименции не существует… 

\- Так о чем ты хотела меня спросить? – с нетерпением перебил Фернандо. 

\- О способах связи между волшебниками. 

\- Чтобы ты могла наслаждаться общением с тем, кто будет вместо меня, - печально констатировал Фернандо. 

\- Не хочешь – не помогай! – вспыхнула Эухения Виктория. 

Фернандо жестом призвал ее к молчанию. 

\- Это должен быть письменный или устный способ связи? 

\- Устный. 

Эухения Виктория улыбнулась, представив, как мама читает какое-нибудь послание Сириуса. Фернандо вздрогнул. 

\- Извини. Ты его видишь? 

\- Я чувствую эмоции, которые он вызывает у тебя. 

\- Всегда? 

Фернандо казался шокированным:   
\- Эухения, я не хочу даже представлять себе, что я мог бы слышать твои эмоции всегда. 

\- Мне жаль, Фернандо. 

Он кивнул с горькой усмешкой, переключаясь на деловой тон:  
\- Если этот человек не такой сильный волшебник, как мы с тобой, но легиллимент, то можно сварить зелье легиллименции и выпить вам двоим. Если сработает, то вы сможете мысленно разговаривать друг с другом в период от недели до десяти дней, потом зелье понадобится снова. Минусы этого способа – зелье может не сработать и зелье сложное даже для опытного зельевара. Могу прислать рецепт. Еще один способ – связь через зачарованные зеркала или через осколки зачарованного зеркала. Минусы – это большая редкость. Фелиппе может узнать, есть ли подобное сейчас на подпольном европейском рынке. Я ответил на твой вопрос? 

\- Да, спасибо. Присылай рецепт. 

На этом месте Фернандо практически сбежал. Кивнул, пошел быстрым шагом в замковый двор и аппарировал. Потрясенная Эухения еще долго смотрела в точку, где он только что стоял. 

Сириус от зелья легиллименции отказался наотрез. 

\- Нет, с легиллименцией у меня совсем плохо, - усмехнулся он, распаковывая очередной котел. – У нас это была семейная наука, но ни я, ни Рег к ней оказались неспособны. Отец нас пробовал учить и не раз, и не два. Мне нравится штука с зеркалами. У нас с Джейми были такие - мы переговаривались в Хогвартсе, когда нас разводили на отработке по разным кабинетам. 

От Сириуса так веяло теплом, что Эухения Виктория наконец отогрелась. Каждая минута, которую она проводила с ним, лечила ее. 

\- Но зеркала это редкость, - вздохнула она, открывая корзину с пустыми банками, которую принес Ремус. – Может, если тебя поучу я, то все получится? Я знаю, что ты очень упорный. Я тут почитала про анимагию и поняла, что анимагом стать очень трудно. Ты правда все время держал во рту лист мандрагоры?

\- Все было совсем не так ужасно, - улыбнулся Сириус. – Мы вычитали в книжке по анимагии из библиотеки маман, что лист мандрагоры можно держать во рту в истолченном состоянии в виде кашицы в тканевом мешочке, приклеенном к зубу. Был еще способ приклеить лист заклинанием к небу. Джейми пробовал как раз его. Все сработало. Хорошая книжка, кстати, доходчивая. Там и про зелья стабилизирующие есть. Сейчас принесу. 

Оставшись одна, Эухения оглядела новенькие, только что сколоченные столы и полки. У стены стояло несколько коробок и ящиков с ингредиентами, которые предстояло распаковывать сегодня и завтра. Вроде все было на своих местах, но – Сириус отошел, и тут же исчезла радость. Как она будет здесь работать одна со Снейпом? Проще удавиться сразу, еще перед тем, как они начнут. В открытую дверь долетели ругательства Вальбурги Блэк и ворчание Кикимера. Как Сириус в принципе может тут жить? А что если позвать его к ним? И если… если… 

Тяжелый том в переплете из коричневой кожи шлепнулся на стол прямо перед ней, подняв облачко пыли. Сириус осторожно взял Эухению за подбородок и так же осторожно поцеловал.


End file.
